Hakama Dake in Italian translated by Quenya
by Indygodusk
Summary: Durante un'ondata di caldo Kaoru si ritrova sola, frustrata ed estremamente accaldata. Scoraggiata dal comportamento amichevole di Kenshin, decide di rinunciare al suo amore. Però rifiuta di arrendersi al sole. I vestiti iniziano a volare, ma tanto non
1. Chapter 1

**Hakama dake**

By Indygodusk

_Traduzione by Quenya_

Durante un'ondata di caldo Kaoru si ritrova sola, frustrata ed estremamente accaldata. Scoraggiata dal comportamento amichevole di Kenshin, decide di rinunciare al suo amore. Però rifiuta di arrendersi al sole. I vestiti iniziano a volare, ma tanto non c'è nessuno che potrebbe vederla, giusto? Battosai/Kaoru.

* * *

Capitolo 1 : Ondata di caldo 

Scostandosi dal viso le ciocche di capelli umide dal sudore, Kaoru lanciò con la coda dell'occhio un'altra occhiata all'entrata principale.

'Ancora niente' 

Non che ci fosse qualcuno ad osservarla girarsi ancora verso il portone, ma se quel qualcuno ci fosse stato, non voleva dargli l'impressione sbagliata – tipo che si sentisse sola. Perché non era vero, stava benissimo così. '_Giusto, quindi non c'è nessun bisogno di andare di nuovo fin là e lasciare quest'ombra bella fresca …er quasi-fresca'_ pensò, cercando di convincersi dalla sua posizione di molle abbandono contro il muro del dojo.

Con gli occhi leggermente socchiusi, riusciva quasi ad immaginarsi in piedi sul ponte di pietra del laghetto di un giardino, invece del portico di legno di un dojo. Con la coda dell'occhio, poteva perfino vedere i capelli rosso scuro dell'uomo che premeva il torace muscoloso contro la sua schiena, mentre il suo respiro le sfiorava l'orecchio e le indicava con le sue dita eleganti le carpe koi che nuotavano sotto di loro.

Momentaneamente ipnotizzata dai suoi pensieri, Kaoru fissò sognante il vuoto fino a che la prosaica sensazione del sudore che le colava su una tempia la riportò al suo solitario presente, ricordandole che dietro la sua schiena c'era un muro, non un uomo. Tornando di colpo alla realtà, riportò l'attenzione sul portone.

"Soltanto un'altra occhiata, ok?" si disse _'Dopotutto non vorrei essere scortese e ricominciare il mio allenamento poco prima del loro arrivo, perché poi mi dovrebbero interrompere, e quando a loro dispiace, dispiace anche a me e sarebbe… spiacevole. Quindi darò solo un'altra occhiata, tanto per essere educata'_. Soddifatta dalla sua giustificazione, Kaoru uscì dal portico.

Affrettandosi a percorrere il bruciante cortile fino alla minuscola ombra del portone principale, lei si schermò gli occhi socchiusi con una mano callosa nella speranza di trovare qualcosa di differente rispetto alle ultime cinque volte e cinque scuse che aveva usato per scrutare la strada che portava al centro di Tokyo.

'Vuota' 

Il cielo terso di un blu metallico sembrava prendere in giro i suoi sforzi, anche se non riusciva a spiegarsi come un cielo potesse prendere in giro qualcuno. Però avrebbe potuto giurare che era così!

Osservando con gli occhi incrociati una goccia di sudore scivolarle lungo il naso, Kaoru imprecò per quel caldo atroce. Era una parola che una signorina non avrebbe dovuto conoscere, tantomeno usare. L'aveva imparata da Sano, ovviamente.

Per tre settimane tutti quanti erano stati costretti a sopportare la peggiore ondata di caldo che avesse MAI colpito la città, almeno secondo la personale opinione di Kaoru. Perfino l'anziana Hanaike-san che vendeva ormai appassiti fiori al mercato, e che sembrava così appassita lei stessa che Kaoru temeva non sarebbe sopravvissuta per vedere la prossima estate, aveva detto che non riusciva a ricordare un'estate altrettanto calda.

Naturalmente Ishida-san, l'acido venditore di verdura della bancarella accanto, aveva avuto da ridire. Le aveva definite delle deboli donnicciole che non riuscivano a sopportare nemmeno un'estate un po' calda. _'Un po' calda' un accidente! Se è soltanto 'un po' calda' come mai allora tutta la sua mercanzia sembra così pallida e molliccia? E deboli donnicciole poi!'_. Kaoru avrebbe voluto tirarsi su le maniche e fargli vedere come impastare il mochi con la sua faccia. L'avevano fermata soltanto il suo autocontrollo e la consapevolezza che i soldi risparmiati comprando le sue verdure a buon mercato rendevano possibile comprare abbastanza cibo da sfamare tutti gli ospiti del suo dojo. Quello e le mani di Hanaike-san che le fermavano il braccio. Bè, ok, erano state più che altro le mani che la trattenevano. Comunque non l'aveva picchiato e quello era l'importante.

Dalla parte opposta dell'orizzonte alcune nuvole si ammassavano, come il miraggio di una spiaggia lontana davanti agli occhi di naufraghi. Ovviamente i naufraghi volevano soltanto sfuggire all'acqua, mentre lei sperava intensamente che le nuvole ne portassero a secchiate, visto che la pioggia avrebbe portato un po' di refrigerio da quella calura estiva.

"Andiamo nuvolette, lo so che volete venire qui" le lusingò "Vi farò anche la cena se ci porterete un po' di pioggia". Non notando nessun movimento apprezzabile, incrociò le braccia e fece il broncio. "Mou! D'accordo, allora costringerò Kenshin a farvi la cena ". E in quel momento lo sentì, un soffio di vento che le scompigliò le ciocche della frangetta e le solleticò le guance.

"SI! Andata!" gridò facendo un salto con il pugno alzato. Canticchiando il nome di Kenshin si girò verso la casa, alzò il piede, fece una pausa e poi lo rimise giù.

'Ah, è vero, sono ancora in città. Da Megumi' 

Voleva bene alla vivace dottoressa, questo era certo. Ma non aveva forse sentito che le persone finivano uccise più facilmente dalla famiglia e dagli amici, piuttosto che da stranieri? Perché Kaoru personalmente riteneva che Megumi avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi meno dei pericoli di tornare a casa da sola la notte, e un po' più di essere gentile con una certa istruttrice di kenjutsu.

Uno di quei giorni la Volpina avrebbe passato il limite con le sue provocazioni e il suo civettare, e Kaoru non sarebbe più riuscita a controllarsi.

Kaoru aveva escogitato una specie di mantra, per cercare di controllarsi quando il comportamento di Megumi minacciava di farle saltare i nervi, come una specie di perfetta tecnica di meditazione. Ma prima che riuscisse ad intonare il 'Megumi è una brava persona. Non devo far male a Megumi", immagini della Volpe che passava le mani lungo e cuciture del gi magenta di Kenshin mentre tubava qualcosa di seducente, lampeggiarono nella mente di Kaoru. E invece di pensare tranquilli pensieri Zen, la sua mente deviò sul strappare capelli, rompere dita, e sbattere labbra rosso rubino nelle strade fangose. Con quell'ondata di caldo naturalmente non era possibile, il fango apparteneva alla felice e umida stagione passata, ma se le fosse stata data l'opportunità, Kaoru era certa che avrebbe trovato un appropriato sostituto.

Voltando le spalle alla strada, Kaoru finalmente ammise a se stessa che probabilmente i suoi ragazzi avevano deciso di mangiare qualcosa in città. _'Sii onesta Kaoru_, _è solo questione di buon senso. Perché avrebbero voluto farsi una camminata fino alla periferia della città sotto questo caldo allucinante, se potevano evitarlo? Specialmente visto che avrebbero dovuto fare anche tutta la strada di ritorno alla clinica dopo aver mangiato. Ed essersi prerararti il pranzo da soli, dato che a nessuno piace la tua cucina'._

'_Però ci sono alcuni piatti che ho imparato a fare bene'_ ribattè a se stessa.

'Bene?' 

'_Ok, forse 'bene' è una parola grossa, ma non tutto quello che faccio ha un sapore terribile…solo la maggior parte' _si concesse con un sospiro.

'_Si, probabilmente avranno mangiato alla clinica con Megumi, la quale scommetto che non discute mai con se stessa"_

"_Questo non lo sappiamo, ha avuto una vita difficile. Solo perché non parla da sola ad alta voce come fai tu…"_

"Oh, stà zitta" urlò a se stessa.

Aveva sperato che almeno Kenshin avesse pensato o voluto tornare a casa per mangiare con lei. Se gliel'avesse chiesto, lei sarebbe andata fino in città per mangiare insieme a lui. Sarebbe andata ovunque, se solo gliel'avesse chiesto. Non che lui le avesse chiesto nulla, o che lei gli avesse chiesto di tornare a casa per pranzo, ma l'aveva sperato, come aveva sperato che ci tenesse abbastanza da pensare a lei.

"Kaoru-baka, lo sai che tiene a te…come una sorellina", sbuffò a se stessa con disgusto.

A volte diceva o faceva qualcosa di così dolce, che lei si lasciava andare alla speranza. Ogni tanto avrebbe quasi giurato di aver visto nei suoi occhi una strana espressione, il tipo di espressione che un uomo riserva alla donna che desidera, che brama molto di più che come semplice padrona di casa e amica. Ma prima che avesse potuto perfino trattenere il fiato dalla sorpresa, l'espressione era sparita, lasciando soltanto il suo educato rurouni dagli occhi color ametista.

Un fraintendimento avvenuto la settimana prima, combinato con un incontro fortuito, erano stati l'ultima goccia. Era stata una cosa da niente, riguardante Kenshin che le aveva comprato un presunto regalo al mercato, che invece era risultato essere un pesce incartato, che lei aveva ordinato giorni prima e che aveva poi dimenticato di ritirare. Era stato stupido da parte sua credere alle chiacchere di Tae sul pacchetto che aveva visto in mano a Kenshin. Tae aveva scherzato sull'averlo visto con un regalo di corteggiamento e Kaoru c'era caduta con tutte le scarpe. Quando i due si erano incontrati per tornare a casa, lei era arrossita e si era comportata così stupidamente che lui aveva emesso un "oro" dalla confusione e aveva cambiato argomento, per passare al menu di quella sera – pesce. Soltanto allora lei aveva fatto il collegamento tra la conversazione, l'odore di pesce e il pacchetto che lui aveva in mano.

Continuando a parlare del crescente aumento del prezzo del pesce, aveva pregato che lui non si fosse ancora reso conto della sua stupidissima supposizione.

Pochi minuti dopo quella situazione imbarazzante, erano stati salutati da una donna palesemente incinta e dal suo raggiante marito Masuhiro, un ex-vicino di casa del Dojo Kamiya, che erano andati a trovare i genitori di lui. La moglie di Masuhiro aspettava il loro terzo figlio, nonostante fosse soltanto di un anno più giovane della stessa Kaoru. Dopo una breve conversazione, entrambe le coppie si erano salutate. Ma Kaoru aveva ricordato a se stessa che soltanto una delle coppie che si allontanavano era davvero tale. Kenshin doveva aver notato il suo silenzio mentre tornavano a casa, il suo imbarazzante disagio che si era ingrandito sempre di più da quando si erano incontrati fuori il mercato, ma per fortuna non aveva fatto nessun commento a parte alcune occhiate interrogative.

A casa, Yahiko era tornato dal suo lavoro all'Akabeko giusto in tempo per la cena, con a seguito Megumi e Sano. Di solito Kaoru adorava le cene che riunivano tutti i suoi amici. Di solito, perchè - visto che Tae era la padrona dell'Akabeko e che spesso spettegolava con Yahiko delle sue supposizioni - lui l'aveva naturalmente detto a tutti e le aveva chiesto del presunto regalo.

Kaoru aveva cercato di mascherare la verità con una risata e un rapido cambio di argomento, ma non aveva funzionato. Yahiko e Megumi l'avevano presa in giro a sangue, ridendo del suo errore, mentre Sano, masticando la sua lisca di pesce e sorridendo, aveva preso in giro equamente un po' tutti, fino a che la conversazione si era finalmente spostata su un altro argomento. Kaoru aveva discusso e agitato minacciosamente la sua shinai come al solito, ma senza molta convinzione. Subito dopo la domanda di Yahiko, Kenshin aveva avuto un'aria sorpresa e un po' strana. Per un solo momento aveva avuto un'espressione mai vista prima. Come se si sentisse in colpa e in imbarazzo per il fatto che si fosse aspettata da lui un regalo di corteggiamento. Il fatto che per lei non fosse stata la prima volta ad aver commesso quell'errore, rendeva il tutto ancora peggiore.

Quella notte non era riuscita ad addormentarsi. Perfino l'oscurità non offriva un sollievo decente dal caldo. Quello, unito ai suoi pensieri, le avevano reso impossibile dormire. Almeno sotto il portico avrebbe potuto godersi un'occasionale brezza che altrimenti avrebbe perso, restando a letto. Quella notte, seduta fuori ad osservare pensosamente la luna crescente, Kaoru aveva sentito qualcosa dentro di lei cambiare.

Amava Kenshin. La faceva davvero impazzire a volte, ma lo amava veramente tanto. Amava la sua gentilezza e le sue risate, la sua integrità morale e il suo fiero senso di protezione, ed amava anche il suo lato oscuro, quella parte del suo passato che era Battosai, quando aveva appassionatamente consacrato se stesso ad un ideale che lo aveva quasi distrutto.

Kaoru aveva visto raramente quell'intenso lato della sua personalità. La spaventava un po', per l'incredibile distruzione di cui era capace. Tuttavia, fin quasi da subito, si era fidata di lui. Aver saputo del suo passato non aveva cambiato questo fatto. Aveva sempre cercato di accettare le persone per quello che stavano cercando di essere al momento, non per quello che erano state.

Si fidava di Kenshin e della sua capacità di contenere la propria violenza, non permettendole di sfuggirgli di mano arbitrariamente. Il suo comportamento nello scontro con nemici come Jinnei, Aoshi, Soujirou, Shishio, ed Enishi non aveva forse provato il suo controllo? A volte c'era andato vicino, ma alla fine aveva sempre mantenuto il suo voto di non usare la sua spada per uccidere (Kaoru aveva deciso che Shishio non contava. Secondo lei, la sua morte era stata una specie di auto-immolazione con un po' d'aiuto e una gran liberazione).

A volte, quando si svegliava nelle ombrose ore prima del chiarore dell'alba, Kaoru si era chiesta come sarebbe stato aver concentrate su di se la passione e l'intensità di Battosai. Immaginando quegli occhi dorati divorare i suoi, e le sue dita callose tracciarle i contorni del viso, lei aveva rabbrividito, e aveva sentito il proprio corpo bruciare, pulsando e fremendo in punti segreti.

Nonostante quei pensieri, Kaoru sapeva che non tutte le speranze e i sogni si avveravano. Quando da bambina correva con le ginocchia sbucciate a portare a sua madre gli uccellini feriti che trovava, ed osservando suo padre sorridere gentilmente ad entrambe, Kaoru si era immaginata se stessa a quell'età. Quella visione includeva un marito amorevole, bambini e un dojo affollato abitato da genitori orgogliosi. La Kaoru bambina non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare la situazione in cui si trovava adesso. Poteva pure non avere nessuna delle cose che sperava una volta, ma aveva la sua famiglia adottiva. Loro avevano scacciato la sua solitudine e si prendevano cura l'uno dell'altro. Sarebbe morta per loro. _'Certo, se non ne ammazzo uno prima io'_ aveva pensato allora con un sorriso.

Ma nel profondo, dove non l'avrebbe mai confessato ad alta voce, lei desiderava disperatamente avere un marito e un bambino. Aveva cercato di non lasciar trapelare agli altri la gelosia, la voglia tremenda di cullare un bimbo che provava ogni volta che vedeva qualcuno come la moglie incinta di Masuhiro. Era uno dei sogni che aveva sperato Kenshin la aiutasse a realizzare. Aveva ancora tempo, ma non poteva continuare a sprecarlo. Se voleva avere un bambino, avrebbe dovuto cercare qualcuno a parte Kenshin che diventasse suo marito, non importava quanto facesse male quel pensiero.

Kaoru aveva deciso di smettere di cercare di farsi amare da Kenshin. Questa volta voleva superare la cosa definitivamente ed accettare l'amicizia che lui le offriva. Non era giusto che lo facesse sentire in colpa per non essere in grado di darle quello di cui aveva bisogno. Finchè lui fosse stato felice, lei sarebbe andata avanti, e forse un giorno, avrebbe trovato per se un po' di felicità.

Kaoru odiava oziare. Le dava troppo tempo per pensare a cose deprimenti. Si era aspettata di essere impegnata quella mattina, insegnando nei corsi del dojo di Tomoaki-Sensei, e conseguentemente guadagnando abbastanza soldi per sfamare tutti nel prossimo mese. Invece, i corsi erano stati cancellati. Tutti gli studenti erano stati impiegati per scavare un nuovo pozzo d'acqua vicino al fiume. Osservando le nuvole scorrere nel cielo, si chiese se avrebbero finito il pozzo se avesse piovuto, o se lo avrebbero abbandonato fino alla prossima stagione secca. Gli augurava buona fortuna, ma rimpiangeva la perdita di quello stipendio.

Senza molti studenti al dojo, la nuova famiglia di Kaoru era stata sull'orlo della fame diverse volte, anche se lei era riuscita a nasconderlo con successo. Farsi regalare gli avanzi da Tae ed implorare per un lavoro dal dojo rivale erano state alcune delle esperienze più degradanti della sua vita, ma ne era valsa la pena vedendo Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, ed anche Megumi mangiare allegramente tutti insieme a cena.

Naturalmente quando Yahiko iniziava a chiamarla busu, le faceva venire voglia di chiedersi perchè continuasse a tenersi in casa quel moccioso.

Ma nel profondo sapeva che non avrebbe scambiato nessuno dei suoi protetti per nulla al mondo. Però, certe volte, desiderava che ci fosse un fondo a quelle voragini che Sano e Yahiko chiamavano stomaco. O forse desiderava che fossero un pochino più bravi ad intuire cose non dette.

C'erano molte cose che non aveva nessun problema a dire, perfino ad urlare. Ma chiedere aiuto per qualcosa come il denaro era diverso. Questa famiglia che aveva attirato verso di se, era arrivata dietro suo invito. Come padrona del dojo, sentiva che era sua responsabilità nutrirli e occuparsi dei loro vestiti come meglio poteva. Solo che ogni tanto sperava che uno di loro prendesse l'iniziativa di portare a casa un po' di cibo o di soldi extra. Bè, non certo Kenshin, lui lavorava sodo e si preoccupava anche troppo. Se si fosse ritenuto un fardello, avrebbe potuto andarsene, e quella era l'ultima cosa che lei voleva.

Nessuno di loro era ricco, e lei cercava di non strappare agli altri quel poco che erano riusciti ad accumulare per conto loro. Anche certe volte, quando Sano buttava tutti i suoi soldi in scommesse o sake, e poi arrivava a scroccare un pranzo, si sentiva così frustrata che le veniva voglia di urlare e picchiarlo con la sua shinai. Il che spesso avveniva, ora che ci pensava. Però di solito, si sentiva soddisfatta soltanto sapendo che si era presa cura di tutti. Avrebbe passato sopra a tutto pur di tenere unita la sua nuova famiglia.

Yahiko era iniziato a crescere così velocemente ultimamente, che prima che potesse accorgersene, si era ritrovata a spendere la maggior parte dei suoi limitati risparmi per un nuovo hakama e gi che contenessero le sue esuberanti membra. Il ragazzino aveva bisogno di nuovi vestiti molto di più di quanto lei necessitasse un nuovo kimono. Rattoppando i punti strappati del suo liso kimono con il tessuto di un obi leggermente meno consumato, era riuscita a rimandare l'inevitabile per un altro po' di tempo.

La prima volta che aveva sfoggiato la sua creazione a colazione, Kenshin le aveva chiesto perchè non le aveva permesso di modificarlo per lei. Il concetto inespresso era che, oltre ad essere un cuoco migliore di lei, Kenshin cuciva anche meglio di Kaoru. Inespresso fino a quando Yahiko non aveva aperto la sua boccaccia. Però dietro la presa in giro, Kaoru aveva visto un lampo di incertezza negli occhi di Yahiko, mentre cincischiava la manica del suo nuovo gi. Così dopo un paio di affettuose botte in testa con un mestolo da cucina, lei aveva dichiarato che non sopportava ancora di separarsi dal suo kimono, e che non voleva sentire un'altra parola sulla sua abilità con il cucito. _Anche se i punti non erano perfetti, almeno erano dritti, mou! _La sua spiegazione e le sue botte sembravano aver fatto sparire la preoccupazione dagli occhi di Yahiko, e così Kaoru era stata contenta. Sperava soltanto di aver sviato anche Kenshin.

Riscuotendosi da quei pensieri, Kaoru tornò al dojo. Se doveva restare sola, avrebbe usato quel tempo lavorando per perfezionare la sua arte, sperabilmente zittendo il suo cervello troppo attivo.

Kaoru aprì tutti gli shoji per cercare di catturare qualsiasi alito di vento mentre si allenava. Per anni aveva lottato con un kata di livello avanzato di cui conservava solo un tenue ricordo. Delle persone non esperte avrebbero potuto pensare che fosse completo, ma lei poteva quasi sentire che mancava qualcosa mentre si allenava. Suo padre era morto prima che lei finisse di perfezionare le sue mosse…entrambi pensavano di avere molto più tempo. Asciugandosi il sudore dal viso e dal collo un'ultima volta prima di iniziare, Kaoru prese il suo bokken e si mosse verso il centro del pavimento di legno.

Un vecchio studente di suo padre di nome Tomoaki si era sposato con la figlia del proprietario di un altro dojo ed aveva abbandonato il Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dietro le insistenze del suo nuovo suocero. Da bambina Kaoru aveva idealizzato Tomoaki-senpai. Pieno di pazienza, le aveva permesso di seguirlo ovunque senza chiedere spiegazioni, e le aveva corretto la postura e i fendenti. A volte lei aveva sbirciato attraverso lo shoji aperto per osservare sospirando le sue lezioni private con suo padre, e la fossetta che aveva sulla guancia sinistra. _'Probabilmente è stata la mia prima cotta'_ pensò Kaoru con un sorriso nostalgico mentre prendeva posizione nella prima figura.

Quando si era sposato, lei aveva pianto ed era stata depressa per giorni. Poi, quando era diventato troppo impegnato con la sua nuova famiglia e responsabilità, in particolare ad apprendere la nuova tecnica dhe avrebbe dovuto insegnare al dojo del suocero, le loro famiglie avevano gradualmente perso i contatti. Kaoru si era rassegnata, anche se personalmente riteneva che il suocero fosse un crudele e acido tiranno per proibire a Tomoaki di venire al Dojo Kamiya, ed aveva deciso che se mai avesse incontrato la sua nuova famiglia gli avrebbe tirato del fango. Dopo il funerale di suo padre, non l'aveva più visto per diversi anni.

Poi, un paio di mesi prima, si era scontrata (letteralmente) con lui alla clinica di Megumi. Tomoaki aveva portato alla clinica uno studente ferito e lei stava inseguendo un ridente Yahiko, che stava cercando di nascondersi dietro la figura pacificatrice di Kenshin. Forse era stato per il bokken selvaggiamente brandito, o forse per i fuoriosi occhi da tanuki, ma lui l'aveva immediatamente riconosciuta. Per un momento, vedendo quella fossetta, si era sentita di nuovo come una bambina di dieci anni ed era rimasta leggermente stordita.

Lui l'aveva invitata a cena con la sua famiglia la sera seguente. Suo suocero era morto un paio di anni prima, e così Kaoru non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di nascondere la sua infantile antipatia se lo avesse incontrato a cena. In effetti l'unico momento brutto in tutta la serata era stato quando aveva quasi svelato la sua curiosità su come sua moglie si fosse rivelata una persona così gentile con un uomo così orribile come suocero. Per fortuna era riuscita a mordersi le labbra appena in tempo, quasi strozzandosi con un sorso di tè nel tentativo. Dopo aver incontrato la sua adorabile moglie e figlio, Kaoru aveva sentito sparire l'ultima ombra di risentimento verso la famiglia di Tomoaki, rimpiazzato da un crescente affetto. Durante quella settimana lo aveva incontrato di nuovo. Invece del forte rossore che in passato le aveva scottato il viso, Kaoru aveva sentito ormai solo una sensazione di calore, come il conforto di un tè caldo durante una notte fredda. Come se ritrovare un vecchio amico non fosse stato abbastanza per farla sentire esuberante, Tomoaki le aveva fatto un'offerta – voleva che lo aiutasse ad insegnare nel suo dojo. Sembrava che uno dei suoi migliori studenti si fosse trasferito, lasciandolo senza un istruttore che lo aiutasse con le classi meno avanzate.

Ricordando il passato tra una lezione e l'altra, Kaoru si era lasciata sfuggire un po' della sua frustrazione per non esssere stata in grado di padroneggiare completamente i segreti del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu prima della morte di suo padre. Quei pochi passi sgraziati nel kata di livello avanzato, forse notati solo da lei, la stavano facendo impazzire. Se solo fosse riuscita a ricordare!

Il viso di Tomoaki aveva assunto un'espressione seria durante quella conversazione. Kaoru aveva provato vergogna dopo avergli rivelato una simile mancanza, e il discorso era tornato ai ricordi, mentre entrambi ricordavano il grand'uomo che era stato suo padre.

Dal centro del dojo, Kaoru cercò di concentrarsi mentre si muoveva velocemente nel turbine del kata avanzato che quel giorno era determinata a perfezionare. Sentiva la punta dei piedi flettersi sul pavimento di legno mentre spingeva il bokken giù e sulla sinistra in un fendente orizzontale che sibilò attraverso l'aria.

Il giorno dopo Tomoaki era passato al Dojo Kamiya. "Per la gioia che una volta ho ricevuto da tuo padre e dal suo dojo, sarei onorato se mi permettessi di aiutarti a perfezionare le figure più avanzate che mi sono state insegnate" le aveva offerto formalmente.

Imbarazzata e stupita Kaoru aveva istintivamente reagito scuotendo la testa, ma lui non si era scomposto.

"Anche se non pratico più il Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, e non potrei certo rendere giustizia al mio Sensei, mi sentirei a disagio se non accettassi questa offerta. Per favore, accettala"

Facendo un profondo respiro, Kaoru aveva alzato gli occhi dalla tazza di te leggermente fumante che teneva nelle sue mani tremanti, per fissare fuori dallo shoji aperto. Non poteva permettere che il suo orgoglio e la sua indipendenza le facessero rifiutare la possibilità di padroneggiare in modo completo la tecnica di famiglia, per quanto fosse diventata per lei un'abitudine lasciare che questi sentimenti si intromettessero. I suoi antenati non avrebbero pensato male di lei solo per aver avuto bisogno di un aiuto esterno per ristorare l'onore del dojo.

Incapace di proferire parola, era riuscita soltanto a posare la tazza, inchinarsi profondamente sul pavimento e segnalare il suo consenso con una parola, "Sensei".

Ieri, le aveva mostrato l'ultima mossa che doveva insegnarle, l'ultima che riusciva a ricordare per perfezionare la sua tecnica. Piroettando velocemente sui talloni mentre alzava il bokken, Kaoru finì il kata, si mantenne immobile contando fino a dieci, e poi si lanciò di nuovo a ripetere la figura. Avvertiva la differenza, la perfezione mentre tutte le sue membra sembravano scivolare al posto giusto. Con gli aggiustamenti al kata con cui aveva lottato per anni che finalmente possedeva, Kaoru era determinata ad usare quell'allenamento extra per rendere i suoi movimenti fluidi.

'_Anche se mi sto allenando da sola ormai da ore senza sosta, e senza che nessuno si faccia vivo'_ pensò, un pochino di malumore. Yahiko stava lavorando di nuovo all'Akabeko quel giorno, e probabilmente non sarebbe tornato che al tramonto. Megumi voleva fare alcune riparazioni al tetto della clinica ed era riuscita a convincere Sano e Kenshin ad andare da lei quella mattina per farlo. Kaoru le era sfuggita solo perché avrebbe dovuto insegnare al dojo di Tomoaki.

Ma adesso sembrava che fosse riuscita a trattenerli per tutta la giornata, dato che nessuno di loro era tornato al dojo per pranzo, nonostante la speranzosa ronda di Kaoru alla strada. Non poteva certo prendersela con loro. La volpe cucinava dei piatti che perfino Kaoru era costretta ad ammettere – a denti stretti e solo quando era sola – facevano veramente venire l'acquolina in bocca. Dopotutto avevano Megumi tutta per loro, quindi che bisogno c'era di imbarcarsi in un inferno di sudore solo per vedere una tanuki? Kaoru si ritrovò con un'espressione corrucciata a quei pensieri. _'Va bene, allora posso prendermela con loro, quei traditori'_

L'allenamento era importante, ma restare da sola per tutto il giorno le faceva ricordare i brutti tempi prima dell'arrivo di Kenshin, quando era sempre sola. Agitando il boken ancora più forte, Kaoru continuò a pensare ai suoi amici in città. Megumi avrebbe probabilmente tenuto impegnati Kenshin e Sano tutto il giorno a fare lavoretti di casa, nonostante il caldo. Quella volpe riusciva sempre a manipolare gli altri per farli fare il suo lavoro pesante.

"Probabilmente voleva soltanto vederli tutti e due sudati ed a petto nudo sopra di lei" borbottò Kaoru tra se e se nel mezzo di un fendente. Ripensando a quello che aveva appena detto, Kaoru diventò leggermente rossa ed inciampò su un passo che poco prima aveva eseguito perfettamente. Ora che ci pensava, non sarebbe dispiaciuto nemmeno a lei una visione del genere. _'Loro due che lavorano senza casacca sul tetto, voglio dire! Non l'altra cosa, bè almeno non con Sano_

'_Kenshin invece…no no, così non va Kaoru! Lo sai che pensieri di questo genere tu lasciano solo accaldata e irritata, bè più accaldata ed irritata di quanto non lo sia già con questo caldo, e contrariata dalla tua nuova decisione riguardo un certo sexy rurouni dai capelli rossi. Non sexy, non disponibile! Non disponibile rurouni volevi dire, giusto?'_

Il kata era rovinato, e lei tornò al muro dove aveva lasciato una brocca d'acqua e un mestolo. Kaoru bevve un lungo sorso, cercando di riguadagnare il controllo, ma l'acqua era calda e non serviva a molto per spegnere la sua vera sete. Il gi inzuppato di sudore le si incollava alla schiena ed al petto in appiccicose pezze e lei si era liberata già da precchio dei pesanti tabi.

_Se questa calura non si attenuerà presto_, pensò , _potrei impazzire_. Avrebbe iniziato ad urlare al sadico sole, si sarebbe spogliata ed avrebbe cercato di affogarsi nel fiume. _'Andiamo nuvoloni carichi di pioggia, venite qui!'_ si lamentò verso il cielo.

Una leggera ed intermittente brezza soffiò per un attimo nel dojo, portando un momento di sollievo. Scostandosi il tessuto umido dal petto nel tentativo di rinfrescarsi, Kaoru aggrottò le sopracciglia. Se gli uomini potevano restare a torso nudo sopra un tetto alla vista di tutti, perché lei non poteva farlo nell'intimità del suo dojo?

Dopo tutto Megumi si era offerta di offrire ai ragazzi anche la cena, nel caso le riparazioni del tetto fossero andate per le lunghe (come se li avesse lasciati andare prima), e in ogni caso Sano non era il tipo da lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione di gustare la cucina di Megumi. Con Yahiko all'Akabeko, Kaoru calcolò che avrebbe avuto il dojo tutto per se per parecchie ore. Il pensiero era un po' deprimente, ma poteva usarlo a suo vantaggio. Se avesse chiuso gli shoji che davano sul cortile principale, nessuno sarebbe riuscito a vedere l'interno del dojo, e se chiudeva anche il portone, nessuno sarebbe riuscito ad entrare e circolare senza che lei lo sapesse.

Kaoru sussultò quando una goccia di sudore le andò in un occhio. "Ahia, ora basta" borbottò, strofinandoselo mentre marciava verso il portone per chiuderlo a chiave. Esitando, lanciò un'occhiata ad entrambi i sensi della strada, ma non riuscì a vedere nessun passante. Nessun Kenshin, Sano o Yahiko, nessun politico o viaggiatore munito di spada, nessuno. Così chiuse a chiave il portone con decisione, tornò al dojo, e chiuse i pochi shoji che davano sul cortile. Lasciò però aperti quelli di lato e sul retro del dojo per far entrare un po' d'aria.

Forse era stato il caldo a darle alla testa, o forse era stato il ricordo di come fosse sopravvissuta solo con le sue forze in quanto unica insegnante donna di kendo in tutta Tokyo. Fatto sta che Kaoru aveva deciso di agire d'impulso per provare a se stessa che, nonostante il fallimento con Kenshin, era ancora quella stessa donna forte e non convenzionale in grado di risolvere i suoi problemi da sola – a partire dal caldo soffocante del suo gi inzuppato di sudore.

Sfilare il gi dagli hakama richiese un po' più sforzo di quello che si fosse aspettata, specialmente visto che si era rifiutata di sciogliere prima gli hakama. Con uno sbuffo finale di sforzo, lo liberò e se lo tolse. Senza il volume del gi i suoi hakama blu le scivolarono pericolosamente bassi sui fianchi, rivelando due fossette alla base della schiena. Se ne accorse di sfuggita però, troppo estasiata dalla sensazione della lieve brezza che le rinfrescava la pelle accaldata. "Mmmm" mormorò_ 'che bello'_.

Soltanto la fasciatura intorno al petto interrompeva la sensazione. Sollevandosi i capelli dal collo con una mano, toccò con l'altra l'orlo della fasciatura ai seni. Oh, era seriamente tentata di toglierla dalla fresca carezza del vento sulle spalle. _'Lo faccio?'_ si chiese maliziosamente, osservando il tessuto color crema.

'_Ma devo allenarmi, e senza la fasciatura che me li tiene fermi i seni mi farebbero male, anche se non ho granchè da tenere fermo, al contrario di una certa volpe'_. Lasciò stare il bordo delle fasciature e si diede uno scappellotto. _'stupida, basta pensare o fare paragoni con Megumi per oggi…o almeno per un'ora'_. Kaoru decise che era importante fissare degli obbiettivi realistici.

'_Ora pensa a qualcosa di positivo per tirarti su. Um..almeno le mie tette non sono piccole come quelle di Misao!'_. Si sentì un po' in colpa a denigrare Misao solo per sentirsi meglio, anche solo nella sua mente. _'Bè Misao è giovane e potrebbero ancora crescere' _pensò nel tentativo di essere positiva.

'_E di sicuro rispetto alle altre io ho un bellissimo, um, un grazioso, ah…'_ osservandosi da capo a piedi (non pensava che avere un robusto e lucido bokken contasse) Kaoru notò due cose. Primo, _'Ma I miei hakama sono sempre stati così bassi?'_ e secondo, _'Ho un ombelico veramente carino, sembra una piccola tazza da tè!'_. Soddisfatta, Kaoru decise che il suo piccolo discorsetto d'incoraggiamento fosse sufficente, ed andò fino al centro del dojo per ricominciare i kata. Ma la sua mente, tuttavia, aveva in serbo altri commenti. _'Perchè una tazza da té? Ti aspetti forse che qualcuno beva dal tuo ombelico?'_

A questo pensiero estemporaneo Kaoru ebbe l'improvvisa visione di una lingua che le tracciava lenti circoli sullo stomaco, avvicinandosi sempre di più al suo centro pieno di liquido. Quando la bocca finalmente si chiuse sul suo ombelico, sentì le labbra solleticarla, succhiando leggermente. "Tè al gelsomino, il mio preferito" affermò la sua voce roca, prima di mordicchiarle lo stomaco, lasciandole sulla pelle un piccolo succhiotto ed alcuni capelli rossi.

Con un sospiro affannato, si riscosse dalla sua fantasticheria. Lasciando andare I capelli, si asciugò le palme delle mani sul davanti degli hakama, e poi riprese il bokken dal pavimento, dove lo aveva appoggiato poco prima di togliersi il gi. Quando si raddrizzò, i capelli le scivolarono sensualmente lungo la pelle nuda delle spalle e della schiena. Kaoru rabbrividì. Non era abituata a quella sensazione, dato che l'unico momento in cui aveva la schiena scoperta era mentre si cambiava o stava per farsi un bagno. Di solito era troppo distratta o stanca per notarlo. Concentrandosi sulla sensazione però, la trovò molto… sensuale. La faceva sentire languida e molto femminile.

Mettendosi in posa per eseguire la prima figura, Kaoru piegò le ginocchia e alzò il bokken sopra la testa. Questo fece si che gli spacchi laterali dell'hakama, che andavano dalla vita fino a metà coscia, si aprissero. Kaoru arrossì per la sensazione dell'aria che le sfiorava le cosce. _'Oh, me n'ero dimenticata'_. Con un attimo di trepidazione, guardò il gi inzuppato di sudore gettato a terra, ma poi il refrigerio della brezza vinse su tutto. _'Nessuno potrebbe vedermi, visto che ho chiuso a chiave il portone e accostato le porte che danno sul cortile. Quindi rilassati'_.

Sentendo il caldo pavimento di legno del dojo sotto i suoi piedi, fece un lento respiro e si concentrò. Piroettando lentamente sulle punte dei piedi, mosse il bokken verso il basso, poi orizzontalmente. Ogni movimento era controllato, preciso, e fluiva nella mossa successiva con scioltezza.

Dopo una lenta esecuzione del kata, Kaoru la ripetè un po' più veloce e poi sempre di più, fino a che non divenne un turbine nel dojo, con i capelli che ogni tanto le colpivano gli avambracci nudi e le cosce come piccole fruste. Il sudore le colò lungo le guance, seguendole la linea del collo, facendo una piccola pausa nell'incavo della gola, prima di buttarsi a capofitto lungo il petto e sparire nella fasciatura che copriva le morbide curve dei suoi seni. Quando si girava di scatto il sudore gocciava fino al pavimento. Infine, dopo l'ultimo affondo, lei si fermò, ansimando udibilmente nel dojo inondato dal sole. Abbassando il bokken e rilassando la sua posa, Kaoru si girò e lo rimise a posto nel suo apposito sostegno.

Ritornando al centro del dojo, sollevò le mani sopra la testa per stirarsi. Arcuando la schiena e sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi, emise un mugolìo di soddisfazione. Durante quella stiratina gli hakama le scivolarono ancora qualche dita più in basso, restandole a mala pena sui fianchi, ma lei era troppo soddisfatta di se stessa per notarlo. Ritornando nella posizione originale con un sospiro di beatitudine, udì un basso ringhio, o forse era un tuono? Aprendo gli occhi, Kaoru si ritrovò a fissare direttamente un paio di splendenti occhi dorati.

AN: Che ne dite, è solo un'altra fantasticheria di Kaoru o c'è veramente qualcuno? Ho una mezza idea di quello che potrebbe accadere subito dopo, ma se volete farmi sapere cosa volete VOI, potrei lasciarmi convincere…

**_Dizionario_ :**

Hakama – una spece di gonna-pantalone indossata da alcuni praticanti di jujitsu. Ha degli spacchi che vanno dalla vita fino a metà coscia. Kaoru li indossa al posto del kimono per allenarsi, e Kenshin e Yahiko li portano sempre.

Shoji : porte scorrevoli di legno tipiche delle abitazioni tradizionali giapponesi.

Busu : racchia

Bokken: spada di legno usata per il kendo.

Gi : casacca indossata dagli uomini sopra gli _hakama_ (pantaloni).

Obi : alta fascia di seta da portare intorno alla vita, che le donne usano per chiudere il kimono.

Tanuki : i _tanuki_, ossia procioni, sono degli animali molto presenti nelle leggende giapponesi e si credeva che avessero il potere di trasformarsi, come le volpi. E' stato Saito ad affibbiare questo nomignolo a Kaoru.

Shinai : spada di bambù per la scherma giapponese (kenjutsu).

Tabi : tradizionali clazini con la cucitura al centro per poterli indossare con i sandali infradito.

Mochi: dolce giapponese ottenuto impastando energicamente farina di riso e acqua. Gli vengono date varie forme e varianti, tra cui il sakura-mochi, una versione rosata che ricorda il colore dei petali di ciliegio (sakura appunto).

(mi sono divertita a giocare con nomi)

Hanaike – laghetto fiorito

Ishida – campo roccioso

Masuhiro – ampio profitto

Tomoaki – amico del villaggio

Per questa storia ho fatto un collage di alcune fichissime immagini di hakama. Se vi interessano, mandatemi un'email e ve le spedirò (Sono davvero sexy, ve l'assicuro!)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hakama Dake **_

By Indygodusk

Traduzione By Quenya

**Capitolo 2 : Un uccellino che ringhia?**

_Durante quella stiratina gli hakama le scivolarono ancora qualche dita più in basso, restandole a mala pena sui fianchi, ma lei era troppo soddisfatta di se stessa per notarlo. Ritornando nella posizione originale con un sospiro di beatitudine, udì un basso ringhio, o forse era un tuono? Aprendo gli occhi, Kaoru si ritrovò a fissare direttamente un paio di splendenti occhi dorati._

Per un momento il respiro le si bloccò in gola, mentre Kaoru sentiva una scossa di shock percorrerle il corpo. Poi, rilassando le spalle, camminò fino al bordo del portico e si sporse con un sorriso invitante, "Sei venuto per una lezione privata? Ti stavo aspettando". La sua voce suonava più roca del solito a causa della gola secca.

Inclinando la testa, il piccolo passerotto color cannella emise un trillo interrogativo, dal suo ramo di pino. Kaoru ridacchiò tra se. Per un secondo, aveva lasciato che la sua immaginazione eccitata dal sole le sfuggisse di mano ed aveva immaginato che fossero stati gli occhi dorati di Kenshin a scrutare la sua figura mezza nuda. _Ti piacerebbe_… pensò con un sospiro. E poi cosa avrebbe fatto se fosse stato lui? Battosai in tutta la sua passionale gloria, che le… sorrideva sensualmente stringendola al suo petto virile?

_Ha, si, come no!_ Con la fortuna che aveva, qualunque misterioso uomo dagli occhi ambrati si sarebbe probabilmente rivelato essere Saito, con le sue puzzolenti sigarette e il suo sorriso da lupo venuto ad arrestarla per atti osceni.

"Per questa corruzione morale, Aku Soku Zan!" e poi bam, fine dei sogni di Kaoru Kamiya.

_Mhh, ancora peggiore del pensiero di essere uccisa da lui, è l'idea che mi sorrida mentre sono mezza nuda, ewww._

Raddrizzandosi e scostandosi i lunghi capelli neri su una spalla, Kaoru decise di farsi un'altra bevuta, per far sparire quella gola secca e quei pensieri fastidiosi.

Come si mosse, il passerotto sbattè le ali e arruffò le penne sul petto, _forse per un condiviso disgusto?_ Poi emise un trillo ancora più acuto.

Quando Kaoru aveva incontrato Kenshin per la prima volta ed aveva sentito la sua voce dolce, si era chiesta se avesse mai sofferto per il fatto di avere una voce dal timbro così alto. Certamente non riusciva ad immaginarsi come la sua voce potesse diventare ancora più acuta. La sua statura bassa, solo qualche centimetro in più di lei, non lo aiutava di certo.

Non che non amasse il suono della sua voce, anzi. Le faceva venire in mente gli ohagi : dolci, morbidi e confortanti, capaci di sembrare buffi cambiando aspetto a seconda dell'occasione, ma rimanendo all'interno sempre con lo stesso affidabile sapore.

C'era voluta la battaglia con Jinnei per rivelare che la sua voce poteva scendere diverse ottave più in basso. Unita ad un pulsante ringhio che Kaoru aveva potuto quasi sentir risuonare attraverso le suole delle sue scarpe.

La sua voce non si abbassava spesso. In effetti aveva notato che i suoi rari cambi di registro erano sempre accompagnati da un momento particolarmente emotivo: di solito per rabbia, dolore, o rimorso, ma raramente anche per tenerezza.

Erano passati quasi due mesi dall'ultima volta che l'aveva sentito. Suzume e Ayame, le nipoti del Dottor Genzai, erano state lasciate al dojo quando un problema aveva impedito l'anziano dottore di portarle al picnic che avevano organizzato. Deluse, le bambine si erano sedute sul portico facendo il broncio, scalciando i piedi contro le tavole di legno fino a che, esasperata, Kaoru aveva smesso di allenarsi e gli aveva proposto di fare un picnic insieme a lei.

Naturalmente avevano invitato anche Kenshin e tutti e quattro si erano lanciati in un'allegra gita per i boschi. Mangiando una merenda a base di spicchi di mela fatti a forma di coniglietti (merito di Kenshin ovviamente), avevano riso e giocato fino a che, esauste, le bambine erano crollate sulla coperta blu per fare un riposino.

Suzume si era addormentata immediatamente un secondo dopo aver appoggiato la testa sulla coperta, ma Ayame si era dimostrata molto più testarda. Con la testa appoggiata ad un braccio, Ayame aveva fissato la figura distesa di Kenshin come se tentasse di risolvere un puzzle. I suoi occhioni marroni avevano iniziato a chiudersi, con le lunghe ciglia che le ombreggiavano le guance rosate, ma poi li aveva testardamente riaperti.

Alla fine la bambina si era alzata e si era seduta vicino a Kenshin, iniziando a giocherellare con il bordo sfilacciato dei suoi hakama. Sorridendo teneramente a quelle manine appiccicose, lui le aveva detto gentilmente. "Dovresti cercare di dormire un pochino"

Le piccole dita avevano smesso di tirare, ma avevano stretto saldamente il tessuto. "Ken-nii…?" aveva chiesto all'improvviso, con aria sonnolenta.

"Si?" le aveva risposto lui, dopo un momento di silenzio.

Gli occhi le si erano finalmente chiusi quando aveva sospirato, "Tu…ci vuoi bene?"

Kaoru non era riuscita a vederlo in faccia, visto che era voltato in basso verso la bambina, e si era persa la sua espressione. Ma questo l'aveva fatta ascoltare ancora più attentamente la sua voce, ed era riuscita a cogliere il tono più profondo quando lui aveva risposto.

"Ma certo che vi voglio bene piccolina"

Un lieve sorriso era spuntato sulle labbra rosa della bambina. "Bene, perchè noi te ne vogliamo tanto" aveva sospirato ancora, prima di rannicchiarglisi contro una gamba e cedere finalmente al sonno.

"Certo che ve ne voglio" aveva ripetuto lui, in quel raro, caldo, profondo tono di voce.

Non volendo interrompere l'intenso silenzio, Kaoru gli aveva gentilmente appoggiato una mano sulla spalla. Dopo un momento, per non disturbare i suoi pensieri, aveva iniziato a ritirare la mano. Ma quando le sue dita avevano lasciato il tiepido materiale del suo gi color magenta, lui si era girato leggermente e le aveva preso la mano, stringendola fermamente mentre l'aveva guardata brevemente negli occhi.

Anche se solo per una manciata di secondi, Kaoru aveva visto il caleidoscopio di rosa, oro e violetto nei suoi occhi, come un turbine di petali, ciliegio e prugno, mossi dal vento verso il sole. Altre prove da aggiungere alla sua teoria sull'enigma Himura Kenshin: deshi, Battousai, rurouni, ed attuale residente del Dojo Kamiya.

Mentre Kaoru era la prima ad ammettere che c'erano molte cose che non sapeva di Kenshin, amava pensare che dopo oltre un anno di approfondito, forse qualcuno poteva chiamarlo ossessivo, studio, i suoi sforzi stessero dando i primi risultati.

Kenshin aveva un autocontrollo quasi sovrumano; era quasi certa di affermare che il controllo era uno dei punti chiave della sua vita. Solo un guerriero con un simile controllo fisico, mentale e spirituale avrebbe potuto ottenere la reputazione del più grande spadaccino del Giappone.

La più grossa falla nel suo controllo, tuttavia, era costituita dalle sue emozioni. Si lasciava coinvolgere troppo. Per sua fortuna, le sue emozioni spesso lo rendevano più forte, almeno secondo l'opinione di Kaoru. Ma da qualche parte lungo questo processo, forse quando sua moglie Tomoe era morta, o alla fine della rivoluzione, il dolore era stato troppo intenso da sopportare, ed alla fine lui si era ritirato nell'educata, umile e distaccata facciata del rurouni.

Viaggiare costantemente probabilmente l'aveva aiutato ad evitare di stabilire saldi legami con persone e luoghi, anche se ovviamente non aveva impedito agli altri di affezionarsi a lui. Kaoru non poteva biasimarli. _Dio solo sa quanto mi sia affezionata a lui fin dall'inizio. Se solo si affezionasse anche lui a me. Ma in fondo ha vissuto a casa mia per oltre un anno dopo dieci anni di costante vagabondare, quindi questo deve significare qualcosa per lui._

_O forse gli piace solo avere una casa e della biancheria da lavare, idiota. Avevi deciso che non volevi pensare più a queste cose, ti ricordi?_

Le nuvole si erano abbassate e scurite mentre si allenava, anche se non sembravano ancora abbastanza tempestose per portare un po' di sollievo. Prima che potesse muoversi per prendere quel sorso d'acqua, il suo pennuto ospite girò la testa e volò via. Sorridendo, Kaoru lanciò un'occhiata al pino ora deserto.

"Ehi bellissimo, vorresti una lezione privata?"

Kaoru scoppiò a ridere per la sua stupidaggine. _Giusto, quindi torna a fare quello che stavi per fare prima di sentire quel basso ringhio_. A quel pensiero, Kaoru ricordò un semplicissimo fatto che le era sfuggito fino a quel momento: gli uccellini non ringhiano. Allora quel suono da dove era uscito?

Preview del Capitolo 3

"Kaoru-dono" ripetè, non sapendo ancora cosa dire. Avrebbe dovuto dirle che gli dispiaceva? Che non pensava avesse potuto sopportare di sentire nella sua voce un tono spaventato o disgustato? Che aveva paura che se lei lo avesse colto a fissarla con gli occhi dorati avrebbe potuto farsi un'idea sbagliata, o ancora peggio, una precisa idea di che tipo di pensieri gli facessero venire in mente quel suo corpo sinuoso e quelle invitanti labbra rosse? Voleva veramente sapere che tutto il suo autrocontrollo era rimasto appeso ad un filo, un solo fragile filo che lo tratteneva dal stringere le sue curve contro il proprio corpo, tuffarle una mano nei setosi capelli della nuca e mordicchiarle il labbro inferiore con i denti?

"Va bene Kenshin. Quando vuoi farlo, fammelo sapere" gli disse lei da sopra una spalla prima di allontanarsi verso la sua camera.

_Farlo…? Oh, sta parlando dei capelli_. Riscuotendosi dal suo stordimento, decise di alzarsi e andare a fare qualcosa che non richiedesse l'uso del cervello, tipo spaccare altra legna per il bagno.

_**Dizionario:**_

Hakama – una spece di gonna-pantalone indossata da alcuni praticanti di jujitsu. Ha degli spacchi che vanno dalla vita fino a metà coscia. Kaoru li indossa al posto del kimono per allenarsi, e Kenshin e Yahiko li portano sempre.

Dake- solo, soltanto

Hitokiri- assassino

Busu- racchia (molto rude), nomignolo con cui Yahiko chiama Kaoru.

Aku Soku Zan- Uccidi il Male all'Istante, il motto di Saito.

Rurouni- Vagabondo.

Deshi- discepolo, apprendista.

Ohagi- una tortina di riso coperta di azuki (marmellata di fagioli rossi), farina di soia o sesamo. Possono essere fatti in molti colori e forme, a seconda della stagione e dell'occasione.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hakama Dake **_

By Indygodusk

Traduzione By Quenya

**Capitolo 3 : A Torso nudo a Sudare Sopra di Lei.**

_Qualche ora prima_

Togliendosi con i denti una scheggia dal pollice sudato, Kenshin lanciò un'occhiataccia al tetto che stava attualmente cercando di riparare. Quella giornata stava andando sempre meglio. Ci mancava soltanto che un gruppo di bambini iniziasse a lanciargli contro dei meloni marci, e poi sarebbe stato perfetto. Per fortuna c'era anche Sano ad aiutarlo, altrimenti non avrebbe sopportato ancora a lungo quella tortura.

Sano si era dimostrato sorprendentemente abile nel riparare un tetto. Se non fosse stato per le schegge di legno e il sole bruciante, Kenshin avrebbe potuto godersi la soddisfazione di un lavoro manuale in sua compagnia. Megumi-dono era stata anche molto premurosa, fornendogli continuamente bibite fresche e spuntini durante le lunghe ore di lavoro.

Sia lui che Sano si erano aspettati un lavoro veloce, qualcosa che avrebbero potuto finire prima che l'afa delle ore più calde scendesse su di loro come una tonnellata di mattoni. Sfortunantamente, una volta saliti sul tetto tramite la precaria scaletta del Dottor Genzai, avevano realizzato che l'intera area intorno al buco era sul punto di collassare e, a giudicare dallo sgradevole odore di certi punti, stava anche marcendo.

"Sono fortunati a pagarci poco" aveva borbottato Sano, stringendo il nodo della bandana rossa in previsione della sudata. Prendendo una cassetta degli attrezzi, avevano iniziato a togliere i pezzi che non potevano essere riparati.

Megumi era arrivata circa un'ora dopo con la sua divisa medica, per controllare i loro progressi e portargli delle bibite. "Accidenti, fa già caldo. Bè, come sta andando Ken-san?"

Prima che potesse rispondere, Sano ribatté "Abbiamo appena finito quello per cui ci paghi"

"Che vuoi dire Sagara? Lo state facendo gratis" rispose Megumi stringendo gli occhi.

"Ecco perchè, prima di proseguire, dobbiamo un attimo rivedere i termini del nostro accordo. In caso contrario il tetto potrà restare in questo stato per un altro po'" le ribattè sfrontatamente Sano.

"Sano…" iniziò Kenshin, cercando di calmarlo, ma Megumi lo interruppe.

"Davvero? Mi sembra una proposta accettabile" disse con tono dolce "Fammi pensare, contando i costi di tutte le tue spese mediche nell'ultimo anno che non mi hai _ancora_ pagato, ed aggiungendoci tutti pasti consumati e quelle notti in cui avevi bisogno di un tetto sotto cui dormire per smaltire una sbornia, penso proprio che dovresti essere _tu_ a pagare _noi_, oh" apoggiandosi un elegante dito sulle labbra color rubino leggermente increspate, fece una pausa "eh si, fanno diverse miglialia di yen oltre alla riparazione di questo tetto". L'esclamazione soffocata ma perfettamete udibile di Sano fece splendere maggiormente la luce soddifatta negli occhi di Megumi e le fece apparire un sorrisino sulle labbra.

"Andiamo, Megumi-dono" obbiettò Kenshin cercando di interrompere la loro gara di occhiatacce "lo sai che Sano al momento non ha tutti questi soldi"

"Ohohoho, certo che no" disse "ed è per questo ce mi accontenterò di farmi riparare il tetto…per ora". All'occhiataccia di Sano, scoppiò a ridere. "Prenditevi pure una _piccola_ pausa e bevete qualcosa, ma mi aspetto di ritrovarvi al lavoro quando tornerò" disse poi, dopo aver scoccato la sua ultima frecciatina, tornò all'interno della clinica.

Saltando giù dal tetto, Kenshin prese con gratitudine il bicchiere di tè freddo e bevve un sorso della rinfrescante bibita, che gli tolse dalla bocca il gusto salato del sudore e della polvere. Per fortuna Sano non l'aveva irritata abbastanza da farle riportare via le bibite.

"Dannata volpe" mugugnò Sano, fissando ancora la donna che si stava allontanando mentre prendeva il suo tè.

"Ma ti aspettavi davvero che ci pagasse per questo lavoro?" gli chiese Kenshin a metà tra l'esasperato e il divertito.

"No, è solo che…" Sano sospirò e bevve un lungo sorso. "Dannata volpe, gliela farò pagare una di queste volte… pensi che mi farà davvero ripagare tutti quei soldi?". Finendo il suo tè, Sano diede una pacca sulla spalla a Kenshin e tornò sul tetto senza aspettare la sua risposta. Appoggiando la tazza di tè, Kenshin lo raggiunse e ricominciò ad inchiodare assi alle rimanenti parti del tetto.

Nonostante le lamentele di Sano, Kenshin dubitava che avesse qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi. Anche se era un rinomato scroccone, con un conto aperto in quasi ogni ristorante della città, Sano riusciva sempre a trovare dei soldi in caso di vera necessità. Aveva il dono di rendersi simpatico alle persone, a volte malgrado la loro stessa volontà, e sospettava che quello fosse il caso di Megumi-dono. Lui le piaceva troppo per farle davvero rivendicare tutto il suo debito (a meno che non fosse _veramente_ arrabbiata con lui). Su quanto fosse profondo questo sentimento di 'simpatia', Kenshin aveva i suoi sospetti, ma per ora i due sembravano accontentarsi di scambiarsi battute ogni volta che potevano.

A volte Kenshin desiderava che i suoi problemi di debito fossero così semplici. Il suo debito, o karma, non era mai stato buono, considerando la morte dei suoi genitori e perfino quella delle pietose donne che avevano cercato di prendersi cura di lui durante la sua schiavitù. Inoltre, se vivere con Hiko come suo studente fosse stato una sorta di redenzione, aveva rovinato pure quello. Dopo tutto il sangue e il dolore causato quando era un hitokiri, non pensava proprio che dieci anni di vagabondare e di espiazione sarebbero serviti a bilanciare le cose. Per quanto lo riguardava doveva ancora molte cose agli spiriti buoni per tutto il sangue versato che aveva compromesso le vite di così tante mogli, figli e figlie, durante la rivoluzione e fino ad oggi. Anche se aveva accettato questo fatto, a suo tempo aveva creduto che quelle azioni fossero necessarie per il bene della popolazione, e con rassegnazione ci credeva ancora adesso.

Tutto quello che aveva fatto o per cui avrebbe pagato era stato per la nascita di un'era, ma la nascita era sempre qualcosa accompagnata dal sangue, dagli escrementi e dal dolore: tutti i cambiamenti richiedevano alcuni stadi di sofferenza. Offrendo in dono tutta la sua anima per un sogno effimero, lui non avrebbe mai immaginato che oltre una decade dopo, avrebbe desiderato ricevere qualche cosa in cambio.

Non molto, non abbastanza da vanificare quel poco di buono che i suoi silenziosi massacri avevano creato, ma quel tanto che bastava da poter andare da una donna e dirle, _anche se non è molto, accetta questi miei risparmi e uniscili ai tuoi. Usiamoli per costruire una vita insieme_.

Ma non aveva avuto così tanta fortuna. Al contrario, aveva un debito tale con gli Dei che questi avrebbero maledetto qualunque donna abbastanza stupida da sposarsi con lui. Avevano maledetto la sua prima moglie, Tomoe. Ed avrebbero maledetto anche qualunque donna abbastanza stupida, gentile, generosa, bellissima, seducente, irresistibile e cieca abbastanza da donargli il suo cuore.

Che Dio lo aiutasse, non sapeva per quanto ancora avrebbe potuto restistere a quella vocetta egoista che lo spingeva a sfidare quella maledizione, a prendere al volo quel sogno, a fare molto di più che restarle accanto. Pensava davvero, nella sua arroganza, che sperare di migliorare il suo debito con gli Dei fosse così facile? O che potesse ingannarli così semplicemente? No, no la sua arroganza non arrivava a tanto.

Sarebbe stato meno spregevole se fosse stato così. Invece, era al corrente dell'oscurità che incombeva sul suo futuro, ma era lo stesso troppo debole per permettere al sole di illuminare pienamente le vite di quelli intorno a lui.

Restando con lei così a lungo, aveva ostentato la sua debolezza a se stesso e agli Dei. Aveva sfiorato la tragedia più di una volta, e più di una volta l'aveva quasi persa. Nonostante questo, il suo cuore si era rifiutato di accettare quegli avvertimenti, come avrebbe saggiamente dovuto fare. Il suo cuore voleva _restare_ – mettere profonde radici nel ricco e scuro terreno della casa di lei, intrecciare rami sinuosi intorno alle pareti di legno, estendere steli venati di gioiosa linfa vitale e far spuntare foglie dai bordi di giada in ampie fronde, per proteggere la pallida carnagione di Kaoru dagli impietosi elementi. Voleva che lei si sedesse tra le sue curve radici, appoggiasse il corpo contro il suo tronco, e lasciasse che il sussurro ondeggiante dei suoi rami la cullasse in un mondo di sogni, dove i dispiaceri sparivano e regnava soltanto la gioia.

Perché lei faceva questo per lui. Per Kenshin, ogni volta che tornava al dojo e vedeva l'insegna scolorita dal sole che faceva da sentinella al portone, che passava attraverso la leggera, aleggiante essenza di gelsomino, unita all'odore dei pini del cortile, che avvertiva le emanazioni del suo melodico ki, e che sentiva il suo gioioso "Okaeri", ogni volta era un monito. Gli ricordava che per il momento il suo vagabondare era finito e che viveva nella gioia; che viveva con _Kaoru_.

Riparare il tetto non era poi così male; era il sole bruciante a rendere l'esperienza quasi insopportabile.

Kenshin temeva che si sarebbe sciolto, colando dal buco del tetto sul pavimento della clinica in una pozza di arancione, rosso e bianco e macchiandolo permanentemente. I bambini avrebbero urlato, indicando con disgusto il sangue, ma Megumi-dono li avrebbe calmati dicendogli "non abbiate paura, sono solo i resti del nostro rurouni, che si è sciolto durante l'ultima ondata di caldo, non vi ricordate? Vedete il contorno e il colore dei suoi capelli, del suo gi e dei suoi hakama? Allora ubbidite alle vostre mamme quando vi dicono di non restare troppo sotto al sole", e con calma li avrebbe rimandati a giocare.

A quella bizzarra piega dei suoi pensieri, Kenshin si chiese se fosse restato troppo a lungo a lavorare sotto il sole. Forse era giunto il momento di fare un'altra pausa? Il sudore gli inzuppava il gi e le pieghe degli hakama, come riprova più del caldo violento che di qualsiasi altro lavoro faticoso. Mentre lavorava, il sudore gli colava intermittentemente dalle ciocche bagnate della frangetta sulle guance, sulle mani e giù fino al terreno.

Sano aveva resistito circa una mezzora dopo la loro prima pausa tè, prima di togliersi la casacca e le bende intorno alla vita. Kenshin era seriamente tentato di fare lo stesso, ma il buon senso lo aveva trattenuto. Non che fosse timido; era solo che c'erano certe cose che sapeva benissimo di non poter fare, tipo lavorare con addosso solo gli hakama su un tetto sopra una strada affollata.

La maggior parte delle persone in quella città non avevano idea che Kenshin il rurouni una volta era conosciuto come l'Hitokiri Battosai. Molti pensavano addirittura che fosse un sempliciotto con scarse qualità. Le cicatrici che si incrociavano sul suo petto muscoloso, tuttavia, parlavano di tutta un'altra sanguinosa storia. Molte di quelle cicatrici avrebbero fatto nascere domande alle quali avrebbe fatto molto meglio a non rispondere ed avrebbero suscitato problemi con cui non avrebbe voluto aver niente a che fare. Quindi continuò a lavorare nel suo sudato tormento mentre Sanosuke gli lavorava accanto, lievemente più fresco con addosso soltanto i suoi pantaloni bianchi.

Asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte con una mano, Kenshin si sporse dalla sezione aperta del tetto per emettere un ripettoso "Megumi-dono?"

"Arrivo Ken-san!" gli rispose la sua voce dall'interno della clinica. Un momento dopo arrivò nella stanza sotto di loro, guardandosi ancora alle spalle ed asciugandosi le mani con un asciugamano.

"Il pranzo è quasi pro…" a quel punto Megumi finì di asciugarsi le mani, alzò lo sguardo e si bloccò.

Osservando con confusione la sua paralizzata figura e la sua espressione attonita, Kenshin seguì il suo sguardo. Sguardo che attualmente si era posato su un estremamente ignaro Sanosuke Sagara. Più precisamente un Sano sudato ed a torso nudo che, dopo aver inchiodato la sua ultima asse, sedeva con le braccia muscolose incrociate dietro la testa, mentre sorrideva pieno di orgoglio maschile al suo operato. Kenshin supponeva che fosse una visione in grado di stordire qualunque donna. Anche se Kaoru avrebbe potuto approfittare dell'occasione e mentre Sano era distratto, lanciargli qualcosa e fargli perdere l'equilibrio, pensò con un sorriso.

"Megumi-dono" la chiamò a bassa voce, cercando di farla uscire da quella specie di trance senza richiamare l'attenzione di Sano. "Megumi-dono"

"Huh" lei puntò occhi vacui e labbra socchiuse nella sua direzione, prima di riprendersi scuotendosi come i cani fanno con l'acqua, "Si, giusto. Siete pronti ad andare a lett- voglio dire a tavola? Sarete affamati" disse. Sorridendo debolmente, gli fece cenno di scendere. "Il pranzò è già pronto in sala".

Alla parola pranzo, Sano si riscosse dal suo auto-congratularsi per accettare calorosamente la pausa. Sfortunatamente per lui, arrivò troppo tardi per vedere la precedente espressione di Megumi, e lei fu molto attenta a voltargli spalle mentre li conduceva verso le stanze interne della clinica.

Nota dell'Autore

Mi dispiace tanto! Il preview che avevo fatto di questo capitolo è finito per essere spostato al capitolo successivo. Una nota positiva, però, è che ho già scritto il prossimo capitolo, sto solo aspettando che il mio beta-reader me lo restituisca. Quindi non dovrete aspettare un mese per l'aggiornamento (spero).

**Dizionario :**

Hitokiri- assassino

Ki- energia vitale di un'individuo.

Okaeri(-nasai)- bentornato.

Hakama- una spece di gonna-pantalone indossata da alcuni praticanti di jujitsu. Ha degli spacchi che vanno dalla vita fino a metà coscia. Kaoru li indossa al posto del kimono per allenarsi, e Kenshin e Yahiko li portano sempre.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hakama Dake **_

By Indygodusk

Traduzione By Quenya

**Capitolo 4 : Non Rimpiangere il Modo in Cui lo Finirai**

Dentro la clinica, Megumi li fece accomodare su una panca in disparte dal resto dei suoi pazienti. Sano immediatamente si buttò sul suo piatto di spaghetti freddi, ma Kenshin si soffermò ad ispezionare la stanza. Al momento c'erano solo due gruppi di persone.

Il primo gruppo consisteva in una madre e i suoi tre bambini. Il più giovane era un neonato, con il piccolo pugno chiuso intorno al dito di un fratello mentre succhiava silenziosamente dal seno della madre. Nessuno di loro sembrava ferito o malato, e il loro ki sembrava calmo, privo dell'oscurità che si accompagnava al dolore. Giudicò che non fosse urgente, ma forse solo una visita controllo su come il neonato reagisse al caldo.

L'altro gruppo sembrava essere composto da tre ragazzi. Uno aveva un avambraccio fasciato. I suoi due amici continuavano a guardare verso il corridoio dove Megumi era sparita. Probabilmente stavano aspettando che gli portasse qualche medicina o una prescrizione prima di andare via.

Prendendo tra le mani la fredda ceramica blu che conteneva il suo pranzo, Kenshin bevve un sorso del saporito brodo. Dopo aver inghiottito il primo boccone degli spaghetti freddi, fece un sospiro di soddisfazione. Gli piaceva quell'occasionale diversivo di mangiare un pranzo delizioso preparato da qualcun altro.

La povera Kaoru era stata più che volenterosa di dargli il cambio in cucina. Ma nonostante le sue buone intenzioni, ad un certo punto i suoi sforzi finivano sempre in disastri poco prima di raggiungere la tavola. No, decisamente poteva affermare molte cose dei piatti cucinati da Kaoru, ma l'aggettivo delizioso non era tra quelle. Tuttavia c'erano molte altre compensazioni. Il minimo complimento a qualunque aspetto della sua cucina rendeva timidi i suoi normalmente impetuosi sorrisi e le faceva risplendere quegli occhi blu come il cielo. Inoltre stava diventando un pochino più brava a rendere i suoi piatti almeno commestibili.

Sorridendo, continuò a mangiare e si chiese se avrebbe finito di insegnare al dojo del suo amico troppo tardi o se avrebbe fatto in tempo a raggiungerli alla clinica per pranzo. Non voleva che dovesse mangiare da sola. Magari anche lei avrebbe gradito mangiare qualcosa non cucinato da lui, per una volta.

Al di sopra del rumoroso mangiare di Sano, Kenshin udì un nome familiare pronunciato dal trio di ragazzi. Inclinando la testa, bevve un sorso di brodo e iniziò ad ascoltare la loro conversazione.

"Scommetto che i corsi di oggi saranno stati cancellati, il che significa niente lividi oggi, eh Nakago?" scherzò il più alto dei due ragazzi appoggiati al muro, vicino a dove era seduto il loro amico ferito.

"Molto spiritoso, Naomu" replicò il ferito Nakago, facendogli una linguaccia.

"Se volete la mia opinione" si intromise il terzo ragazzo "abbiamo ricevuto molti più tagli, sbucciature e lividi cercando di scavare quel pozzo di quello che avremmo avuto in una singola lezione. Dopo un'ora avrei voluto implorare Sensei di picchiarmi per un po' solo per sfuggire allo scavare"

"Magari l'avessi fatto, forse sarei venuto con te e non mi sarei tagliato con quella dannata pala" rispose Nakago.

"Jirou si lamenta soltanto perché oggi non ha potuto farsi correggere la posa da Kamiya-sensei" buttò lì Naomu, ridendo al rossore di Jirou.

Al nome di Kaoru, Kenshin si irrigidì, ed appoggiò lentamente la ciotola sul tavolo.

"Quando avrà finito con te, non vedo l'ora che mi metta le mani addosso tutte le volte che vuole" disse Nakago in modo provocante "Avete notato tutte quelle 'lezioni private' che i nostri Sensei fanno insieme? Non dispiacerebbe neanche a me averne una a stretto contatto con Kamiya". Nakago e Naomu risero insieme, anche se la risata di Naomu suonava un po' sorpresa per l'audacia di Nakago.

Attraverso il frastuono nelle sue orecchie, Kenshin sentì come in lontananza uno schiocco secco. Gli ci volle un momento per identificare il suono: le bacchette gli si erano rotte nella furiosa stretta delle sue mani.

Jirou si raddrizzò dalla sua posa scomposta contro il muro, a disagio. "Kamiya-sensei non è quel tipo di ragazza. Dovreste portarle maggior rispetto"

Nakago sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo "Ho un sacco di rispetto per Kamiya" fece una pausa, rendendo la mancanza dell'onorifico ancora più ovvia quella seconda volta "Per il suo corpo pieno di curve e per la sua tecnica di spada" aggiunse poi.

"Nakago!" esclamò Jirou

"E comunque" continuò l'altro imperterrito "lei vive da sola con due uomini a cui non è imparentata, con quel teppista da strada e con chissà quanti altri uomini che circolano da quelle parti. Non penso che sia così innocente"

Kenshin, con il volto nascosto dalla cascata dei suoi capelli color mogano, tremò per lo sforzo di restare seduto.

_Non muoverti. Non azzardare ad alzarti, Himura! Non iniziare, perché, nonostante le loro parole, non sono altro che degli stupidi ragazzini che si approfittano di questo tempo di pace per dire cose del genere. Non iniziare niente, a meno che tu non possa garantire che non ti pentirai del modo con cui lo porterai a termine. Controllati, Himura, controllati._

In quel momento Sano finì i suoi spaghetti con rutto di soddisfazione. Notando Kenshin stringere nei pugni dalle nocche sbiancate un paio di bacchette spezzate e un leggero tremore scuotergli il corpo, i suoi sensi scattarono subito sul chi vive. Girandosi, capì subito l'oggetto della furia di Kenshin. Si voltò giusto in tempo per sentire il collegamento del suo nome con quello di Kaoru.

"Piccoli bastardi" sibilò, non facendo nessuno sforzo per tenere la voce bassa mentre si alzava torreggiando dal suo metro e novanta. Al movimento di Sano, i nervi strettamente contratti di Kenshin fecero balzare in piedi anche lui.

Un'espressione di terrore si dipinse sui volti dei tre ragazzi quando si ritrovarono a fissare degli infuriati Sano e Kenshin che dall'altra parte della stanza avanzavano verso di loro.

Osservando Kenshin con la coda dell'occhio, Sano vide qualcosa che lo fece sussultare. Allungando una mano, gli strinse un braccio in un gesto di avvertimento. "Ci penso io"

Voltandosi verso il trio con un'sspressione dura negli occhi, Sano avanzò minacciosamente "Avrete il coraggio di insultare Jo-chan davanti a me? Oppure avrete il coraggio di farlo davanti a lei, mocciosetti cagasotto? Mettetevi pure in fila, perché uno di noi si divertirà un sacco a darvele di santa ragione" finì Sano in un basso ringhio, scrocchiandosi le nocche.

Impallidendo, Nakago inciampò quasi nei suoi stessi piedi per la fretta e i tre se la diedero a gambe, sparendo oltre la porta, inciampando e piagnucolando scuse mentre correvano via.

Megumi ritornò con una sacchetta di erbe appena in tempo per assistere a quella scomposta uscita di scena.

"Che è successo qui?"

Osservando Sano stare sul punto di inseguire i ragazzi in fuga, mentre ritmicamente apriva e chiudeva le mani in stretti pugni, strinse gli occhi.

"Sano" lo accusò "cosa hai fatto ai miei pazienti?"

Bloccandosi, lui fece un profondo respiro e riuscì in qualche modo a contentrarsi di nuovo su Megumi. "Niente…per ora. Stavano parlando male di Jou-chan"

Gli occhi e la posa di Megumi si irrigidirono ancora di più, anche se quasta volta non era diretto a Sano. "Immagino che non vorranno queste erbe per calmare il dolore, allora"

Lanciò un'occhiata alla figura rigida di Kenshin prima di commentare piano "Non si erano accorti che eravate nella stanza, eh?". Poi lasciò cadere l'argomento.

"Un paziente che mi doveva un favore mi ha portato il resto del materiale per il tetto che vuoi due avevate detto che vi serviva, quindi dovreste farcela a finirlo per oggi pomeriggio". Scostandosi i capelli dietro una spalla con una mano, chiese con un sopracciglio alzato "Hai finto di mangiare?"

Kenshin guardò il bambino fissarli con occhi sgranati da dietro il bordo del kimono logoro della madre, poi abbassò lo sguardo sulla ciotola mezza piena di spaghetti abbandonati nel loro brodo sulla panca. Aveva perso l'appetito. A testa bassa, uscì fuori senza il minimo rumore e tornò sul tetto.

Spesso benediva la lunghezza della sua frangia che, con un'ormai ben studiata inclinazione della testa, era abbastanza lunga da nascondergli gli occhi e i segreti che questi rivelavano.

Vivendo con Hiko - il quale non era tipo da fare commenti sull'aspetto di una persona a meno che questo non fosse collegato con una tecnica con la spada - si era dimenticato dei suoi occhi. L'aveva dimenticato o forse non l'aveva mai saputo, magari da bambino era stato diverso. In ogni caso, una volta partito per unirsi alla rivoluzione, la particolarità dei suoi occhi e i segreti che rivelavano erano diventati evidenti per Kenshin.

Anche se non aveva mai avuto uno specchio, Kanshin possedeva un udito eccezionale. Spesso i sussurri gli avevano rivelato quello che la mancata osservazione del proprio aspetto non aveva potuto fare: che come il suo umore cambiava, così anche i suoi occhi mutavano. Quando era calmo, pensieroso o triste, i suoi occhi erano di un viola chiaro. Emozioni intense, come la rabbia o il dolore, la passione o la gioia, li cambiavano. Quando era preda di questi sentimenti, dicevano che i suoi occhi diventassero di un brillante color oro.

Aveva passato la maggior parte della rivoluzione con gli occhi color oro. Più di una volta aveva sentito che lo descrivevano come un demone dagli occhi ambrati che si bagnava nel sangue delle sue vittime, colorando i suoi capelli di rosso con il sangue incrostato.

Di solito ignorava quei commenti, ma nel cuore della notte, quando l'aria era densa del profumo soffocante della fioritura notturna di alcuni fiori, a volte durante quelle notti si domandava come sarebbe stato cambiare in qualcosa di cui avrebbe potuto avere il controllo. Si domandava se tingendosi i capelli di nero o tagliandoli a zero avrebbe fermato almeno la metà di quei commenti sussurrati.

Negli anni seguenti aveva concluso che il lavoro dell'assassino, combinato - era imbarazzante da ammettere - a volubili ormoni adolescenziali, gli aveva fatto quasi dimenticare la precedente esistenza degli occhi violetti. C'erano voluti dieci anni di vagabondare, ammenda e maturazione prima che il viola riapparisse nei suoi occhi e dominasse su tutto. Ma anche adesso, l'oro tornava alla superfice quando il suo autocontrollo si indeboliva e le sue passioni si infiammavano. In quei momenti, sentire le esclamazioni scioccate gli faceva venire in mente ricordi di un tempo che aveva cercato a lungo di dimenticare. Così era per questo che aveva tenuto la sua frangetta così lunga. Quando si sentiva sopraffatto da qualcosa, cercava di ricordarsi di nascondere qualunque colore i suoi occhi tradissero dietro uno schermo di ombre e ciocche color mogano.

Tuttavia, Kaoru se n'era accorta. Era quasi certo che avesse notato qualcosa. Ma non era interamente sicuro di quanto lei sapesse o sospettasse. Di solito il suo viso espressivo le faceva leggere chiaro in faccia quello che provava, lasciando nessun dubbio su quello che pensava riguardo ad una persona o ad una situazione. Però, ogni tanto, lei si ritirava dietro una facciata di allegria che, se osservata attentamente, si rivelava essere solo uno schermo traslucido che oscurava le ombre dei suoi pensieri. La sua usuale trasparenza faceva risaltare questo comportamento ancora di più, perché, al contrario delle altre persone, lui sapeva che Kaoru doveva sforzarsi per nascondere i propri pensieri. Doveva fare un grosso sforzo per ingannare coscentemente qualcuno.

Kenshin aveva capito che lei aveva notato la sua abitudine di nascondere gli occhi, perché si era offerta di tagliargli i capelli ormai diverse volte. L'ultima era stata solo un mese prima.

Passi esitanti avevano annunciato la sua presenza sull'ombroso portico dove lui era seduto. Era arrivata quasi al suo fianco prima di sedersi, ripiegando con attenzione l'orlo del suo kimono rosso e violetto sotto le ginocchia. Quel movimento aveva creato la diffusione di un leggero aroma di gelsomino su di lui. Lentamente, come un coniglietto pronto a ritornare nei cespugli al minimo rumore, una delle sue piccole mani si era estesa. Curioso, lui era rimasto immobile. Tre dita gli avevano alzato gentilmente una ciocca di capelli, e i suoi calli ne avevano catturato alcuni.

"Stanno diventando molto lunghi" aveva mormorato, lisciandone tentativamente le punte con un dito. Il tocco leggero delle sue dita sulla schiena gli aveva fatto rilassare i muscoli contratti e gli avevano portato un lieve e tremolante sospiro alle labbra. Dopo un po' lei aveva ricominciato a parlare, ma le palpebre di Kenshin avevano cominciato ad appesantirsi sotto gli accennati tocchi delle sue dita. "Potrei tagliarteli io se vuoi, ed anche la frangetta. Così entrambi riusciremmo a vedere un po' più chiaramente" aveva detto con un tono scherzoso che però non era riuscito a coprire interamente uno più serio.

_Eh? Che cosa vorrebbe dire con questo?_ Il languore era svanito e lui si era teso, incapace di controllare l'improvvisa apprensione che quelle parole gli avevano causato. Lei doveva aver sentito i muscoli irrigidirsi sotto le sue dita. La sua mano aveva smesso di lisciargli i capelli ed aveva fatto una pausa allargandosi in un caldo ventaglio alla base della schiena, con il mignolo appoggiato al bordo degli hakama.

"Sessha non vuole disturbarti per questo, Kaoru-dono. Non preoccuparti per me, ci vedo bene anche così"

un altro momento di silenzio era passato prima che lei rimuovesse la sua piccola, calda mano e si alzasse in piedi. "Va bene Kenshin, come preferisci…"

"Grazie per il pensiero, Kaoru-dono" le aveva risposto, sperando che non fosse arrabbiata o dispiaciuta.

Lei aveva sospirato, ma quando lui si era girato l'espressione del suo viso era sembrata allegra e serena. Era chiaro che aveva alzato ancora quello schermo, nascondendogli quello che realmente sentiva.

"Kaoru-dono…" aveva mormorato, non sapendo cos'altro dire. Sapeva soltanto che voleva che gli mostrasse il suo vero volto. Cercando nelle pozze blu profondo dei suoi occhi, si era sentito perso. Per un momento gli occhi di lei avevano a loro volta cercato inscrutabilmente nei suoi, poi aveva sbattuto le palpebre e quando le lunghe ciglia si erano aperte, lo schemo era scomparso. Nell'arco delle sue sopracciglia, nell'inclinazione del suo naso, nel capriccio delle sue labbra e nella luce dei suoi occhi, lui aveva letto tristezza, preoccupazione ed affetto.

"Kaoru-dono…" ripetè, ma non conoscendo il suo umore, non sapeva cosa dire. Avrebbe dovuto dirle che gli dispiaceva? Che non pensava avesse potuto sopportare di sentire nella sua voce un tono spaventato o disgustato? Che aveva paura che se lei lo avesse colto a fissarla con gli occhi dorati avrebbe potuto farsi un'idea sbagliata, oppure (ancora peggio) la precisa idea di che _tipo _di pensieri gli facessero venire in mente quel suo corpo sinuoso e quelle invitanti labbra rosse? Voleva veramente sapere che tutto il suo autrocontrollo era rimasto appeso ad un filo, un solo fragile filo che lo tratteneva dal stringere le sue curve contro il proprio corpo, tuffarle una mano nei setosi capelli della nuca e mordicchiarle il labbro inferiore con i denti?

"Va bene Kenshin. Quando vorrai farlo, fammelo sapere" gli aveva detto da sopra una spalla, alzandosi con grazia, prima di allontanarsi verso la sua camera.

_Farlo…? Oh, sta parlando dei capelli_. Seguendo con gli occhi la sua figura che si allontanava fino a quando non aveva voltato l'angolo, c'era voluto un po' prima che fosse riuscito a riscuotersi dal suo stordimento. Alzandosi, Kenshin aveva deciso di andare a fare qualcosa che non richiedesse l'uso del cervello, tipo spaccare altra legna per il bagno.

Era successo soltanto un mese prima, pensò, togliendosi con irritazione un'altra scheggia dal dito. Gli aveva toccato i capelli e la schiena in un modo così naturale, anche se timidamente, soltanto un mese prima. Per questo non riusciva a capire perché, nella scorsa settimana, riuscisse a stento a sopportare la sua presenza. Non si comportava in modo crudele verso di lui, gli dimostrava ancora la sua gentilezza e il suo caratteraccio. Ma il modo con cui lo trattava era, in qualche modo, molto diverso.

Probabimente era qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la sera in cui avevano mangiato il pesce. Sulla via di casa, avevano incontrato una coppia sposata che Kaoru conosceva. Dopo quella conversazione, lei gli era sembrata pensierosa e malinconica. Kenshin si era chiesto se fosse triste perché amava ancora il suo primo amore, Tomoaki, e adesso lui era sposato. Non riusciva a vederla flirtare con un uomo sposato, _proprio_ non ci riusciva. Ma Kaoru era indubbiamente infelice per qualcosa.

Poi, a casa, Yahiko se n'era uscito con qualcosa riguardo a Kaoru che aveva scambiato il pesce per un regalo. Lei stessa ci aveva riso sopra, ma c'era stata una sfumatura falsa nella sua espressione e nella sua voce.

Kaoru dava così tanto di se stessa, eppure riceveva così poco in cambio…avrebbe dovuto regalarle qualcosa. Era passato tanto tempo da quando le aveva portato anche solo un pensierino. Non voleva fare una mossa sbagliata, ma visto che nemmeno lui sapeva qual'era la mossa giusta, aveva finito per non darle niente. Adesso però, aveva paura che questa sua mancanza di azione avrebbe potuto essere la sua rovina. E se l'avesse persa? Persa, perché non le aveva fatto capire prima quanto l'apprezzasse, quanto significasse per lui? E se lei lo avesse lasciato? Aveva sempre pensato che se si fossero separati, sarebbe stato perché lui se ne fosse andato, non il contrario.

Non sapeva che cosa avesse causato quel cambiamento, o quale fosse il collegamento con la sera del pesce, sapeva solo che c'era stato. Per tutta la scorsa settimana lei era andata avanti senza guardarlo né toccarlo. Avrebbe potuto radersi i capelli a zero e lei non l'avrebbe comunque guardato negli occhi. Non aveva mai alzato lo sguardo abbastanza a lungo da notarli. Doveva cercare di cambiare quella situazione in qualche modo, far ritornare le cose a come stavano prima o anche cambiarle del tutto, basta che non fossero più come in quella settimana. Non ne poteva davvero più di quel trattamento.

Ritrovandosi improvvisamente senza niente in mano, Kenshin sbattè le palpebre e si guardò intorno. Sano si era seduto sull'orlo del tetto e stava bevendo da una brocca. Scuotendo la testa, si guardò ancora intorno e realizzò che non se l'era immaginato, il tetto era veramente finito. Risollevandosi un po', anche se il problema di Kaoru gli ronzava ancora senza sosta in un angolo della sua testa, Kenshin raggiunse Sano, prese una brocca di terracotta dalle sue mani e bevve.

"Sano! Oi, Sano!" chiamò Yahiko con la faccia arrossata, mentre si arrampicava sul tetto praticamente senza fiato. Kenshin avvertì un'ondata di preoccupazione vedendo la sua urgenza, ma Sano riprese con calma la brocca e prese un altro sorso d'acqua.

"Come fai a correre con questo caldo? E che diavolo vuoi?" chiese dalla sua posizione sul tetto.

"Devi darmi di un po' di soldi"

"Vuoi che ti procuri un prestito ad un buon tasso? Ok" chiese Sano prima di finire l'ultimo sorso dalla brocca e scuotendola un po' per assicurarsi che fosse veramente vuota.

"No, volevo dire che devi sganciarmeli tu"

"Aspetta un attimo, Yahiko-chan" si strozzò quasi Sano.

"Non chiamarmi chan!" urlò lui, facendo inaspettatamente cadere giù Sano dal tetto con un pezzo di legno marcio trovato vicino al muro della clinica.

"Non abbiamo tempo" dichiarò Yahiko quando arrivò vicino alla figura sdraiata di Sano "Ha detto che avrebbe garantito quel prezzo soltanto per un'altra ora. Devi venire subito! E comunque hai un debito con me, per non aver detto niente a Megumi, ti ricordi? Altrimenti potrei dirglielo anche adesso" minacciò, incrociando le braccia.

"No, no, arrivo…" borbottò Sano con un grugnito mentre si alzava da terra.

Incuriosito da qualunque segreto Yahiko sapesse su Sano, Kenshih ridacchiò. "Mentre voi due sbrigate i vostri misteriosi affari, io tornerò al dojo a vedere come sta Kaoru-dono".

Magari una camminata da solo gli avrebbe dato la possibilità di schiarisi la testa e capire cosa fare. Se avesse avuto fortuna, al suo arrivo avrebbe trovato Kaoru che si allenava con calma nel dojo, sfoggiando un sorriso di benvenuto mentre lo guardava negli occhi e diceva "Okaeri", proprio come aveva sempre fatto.

Nota dell'Autore : la mia beta, Katyclismic, mi ha fatto morire. Ha deciso di suggerire una piccola modifica alla frase finale del capitolo. Ammetto ho pensato seriamente di farlo, ma alla fine ho deciso che non sarebbe stato adeguato. Lo pensa qualcun altro o siamo soltanto noi due ad essere strane? In ogni caso ecco la modifica:

"_Se avesse avuto fortuna, al suo arrivo avrebbe trovato Kaoru che si allenava con calma nel dojo, sfoggiando un sorriso di benvenuto" E NIENT'ALTRO! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Nel prossimo capitolo, quello che tutti state aspettando – Kenshin torna a casa e… cosa vede?

**_Dizionario_:**

Hakama- una spece di gonna-pantalone indossata da alcuni praticanti di jujitsu, e che costituiva l'abituale indumento maschile nell'epoca Meiji. (Prima dell'era Meiji erano usati soltanto dalla classe dei samurai). Ha degli spacchi che vanno dalla vita fino a metà coscia. Kaoru li indossa al posto del kimono per allenarsi, e Kenshin e Yahiko li portano sempre.

(Ringrazio Kathryn Angelle per il chiarimento.)

Dake- solo, soltanto.

Hitokiri- assassino.

Busu- racchia (molto rude), nomignolo con cui Yahiko chiama Kaoru.

Rurouni- Vagabondo

Deshi- discepolo, apprendista

Sensei- maestro.

Okaeri(nasai)- Bentornato.

Yukata- kimono di cotone leggero indossato l'estate o dopo il bagno, non pesante o stratificato come un kimono. Viene usato anche per dormire.

Jou-chan- Signorina, il soprannome che Sano ha dato a Kaoru.

_Nomi:_

I 3 studenti nella clinica

Jirou- figlio misericordioso (difende Kaoru)

Naomu- stimato guerriero

Nakago- figlio minore (insulta Kaoru. In confronto ai suoi amici il suo nome suona banale, così fa il gradasso per sentirsi meglio, lol)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hakama Dake **_

By Indygodusk

Traduzione By Quenya

**Capitolo 5 : Un Bagno al Fiume **

Strati di impalpabile polvere gialla ricoprirono le labbra di Kenshin mentre tornava al Dojo Kamiya. I suoi passi leggeri e la lieve brezza sollevavano nuvole di polvere dalle sporche strade della città, impastandogli la bocca. Si appiccicava alla sua faccia ed al collo sudati e questo rese il suo umore ancora più cupo. Non che non avesse mai camminato, in dieci anni di vagabondare, sotto il sole infuocato in una strada deserta, assaggiando l'amaro gusto della polvere. Aveva viaggiato sotto ad ogni tipo di tempo atmosferico, sole, vento e neve turbinante. Eppure non ricordava di essersi mai sentito più miserabile di adesso.

_Questo perché non è il tempo a tormentarti, è il modo in cui ti tratta Kaoru._

Per oltre un anno non se l'era sentita o non aveva voluto rischiare di avere di più da lei. Ma dopo quella settimana, aveva capito che non sopportava avere di meno. Si era illuso che lei non sarebbe mai cambiata. Che anche se un giorno lei avesse avuto una famiglia sua (con dolorosa chiarezza riusciva ad immaginarsi Kaoru che stringeva tra le braccia con aria sognante un neonato con i suoi stessi occhi blu, anche se non era mai riuscito ad immaginare l'ipotetico marito), la vita al dojo sarebbe continuata come prima. Oppure si era immaginato che avrebbe finalmente scelto di andarsene nel nobile tentativo di proteggerla dal suo pessimo karma. Non l'aveva mai sfiorato l'idea che sarebbe stata lei a lasciarlo di sua volontà.

Con irritazione si asciugò il sudore impastato a polvere che gli colava sulla fronte. Tutta quella situazione lo stava facendo impazzire. La frustrazione era tale che avrebbe voluto tovare il modo di provocarla. Farla reagire in qualche modo per farla guardare ancora verso di lui, dentro di lui, con quel sorriso che gli diceva che lo notava, che lo capiva e che lo accettava.

Passando sopra un ponte, Kenshin abbassò lo sguardo sul lento scorrere del fiume sotto di lui. Riflesse tra il marrone, il verde e il blu dell'acqua, notò diverse ombre bianche. Incuriosito si guardò intorno per capire la loro provenienza. _Ah, le nuvole…Kaoru sarà contenta_.

Curvando le labbra in un lieve sorriso, Kenshin finì di passare sul ponte e deviò dalla strada, dirigendosi verso il bosco chiazzato dal sole. Guardando l'acqua gli era venuta un'idea. Decise di fermarsi al fiumiciattolo che costeggiava il dojo per lavare via un po' di polvere e sudore. Forse, oltre che a rinfrescargli il corpo, lo avrebbe aiutato anche a sbollire la rabbia. Aveva bisogno di tutte le sue risorse per capire come impedire a Kaoru di allontanarsi da lui ancora di più.

Non poteva metterci troppo, però. Se Sano e Yahiko fossero tornati al dojo e non lo avessero trovato, aprebbero potuto dirle qualcosa in grado di far preoccupare Kaoru. Certo, ora che ci pensava, questo avrebbe potuto romprere il suo distacco, ma non poteva farla preoccupare. Gliel'aveva promesso. E comunque lei aveva già abbastanza problemi senza che lui gliene creasse altri.

Quante persone in città parlavano dietro le spalle di Kaoru a causa sua? Perché aveva accolto lui e Yahiko dentro la sua casa e, amava credere, nel suo cuore? Sfortunatamente quel giorno non era stata la prima volta che aveva sentito insinuazioni del genere. Quando in passato era accaduto, era stato in grado di costringere con calma e con educazione le persone che l'avevano offesa ad ammettere che si sbagliavano.

Ma questa volta era stato diverso. Forse era stato perché era ancora scosso dal comportamento freddo di Kaoru della scorsa settimana. In ogni caso, la sua rabbia era esplosa, violenta e bruciante. _Come hanno osato insultare Kaoru!_ Invece di cercare di convincerli a rispettare maggiormente Kaoru in futuro, il suo corpo lo aveva implorato di fare qualcosa di dannoso e permanente nel presente. Tipo fargli vedere che se una pala poteva ferire la pelle, una spada tagliava ancora meglio, ed incidere nella loro carne un messaggio che non avrebbero più dimenticato.

Una furia così violenta lo aveva colto di sorpresa, rendendolo timoroso di muovere anche un singolo muscolo. Sapeva di cosa era capace quando era preda di una rabbia del genere. Kenshin aveva temuto che se si fosse mosso, non avrebbe riguadagnato il controllo sulle proprie azioni fino a quando non avesse commesso qualcosa di così orribile che sarebbe stato costretto a vagabondare di nuovo, lontano da Kaoru e dalla famiglia che aveva creato li.

Per loro fortuna, Sano aveva scelto il momento giusto per lanciare un'occhiata a Kenshin. Il suo lieve indietreggiare indicava che aveva capito quanto Kenshin stesse vacillando sull'orlo della violenza.

Nello sforzo di riguadagnare il controllo, Kenshin aveva immaginato che una pesante catena lo avesse avvolto dalla testa ai piedi, trattenendolo dal precipitare nell'abisso della furia. Su ogni pesante anello, lui faticosamente aveva inciso una ragione per non lasciarsi andare alla violenza e spargere sangue.

Anello 1. Se mi muovo, loro moriranno.

Anello 2. Se moriranno, dovrò lasciare Kaoru.

Anello 3. Kaoru deve essere protetta.

Anello 4. Se proteggo Kaoru adesso, non potrò restare per proteggerla in futuro.

Anello 5. Sano proteggerà l'onore di Kaoru

Anello 6. Sano sa come andarci sul leggero.

Anello 7. Sano sa come NON andarci troppo sul leggero.

Abello 8. Ti puoi fidare di Sano.

All'inizio aveva funzionato, ma poi quella logica aveva iniziato a suonare sempre meno convincente, anche quando Sano si era alzato rabbiosamente per affrontarli. _E se Sano fosse troppo buono con loro? Dopo tutto per Sano, Kaoru era solo la sua Jou-chan, mentre per Kenshin lei era la sua…_

Era stata una riprova del coraggio di Sano e della sua fiducia, l'aver appoggiato una mano sulla spalla di Kenshin in una stretta che era sia di avvertimento che di rassicurazione, promettendogli di occuparsi del problema. Alzandosi, aveva di proposito bloccato la visuale di Kenshin mentre affrontava i ragazzi, minacciandoli e allo stesso tempo, senza che loro se ne accorgessero, proteggendoli. Erano scappati via. _Se solo Megumi non fosse arrivata proprio in quel momento_, e poi, mentre un luccichio negli occhi di Sano faceva presagire che gli avrebbe messo le mani addosso più tardi, Kenshin non era sicuro che si sarebbe accontentato di così poco.

_Come avevano osato insultare Kaoru, come avevano osato? Lei era SUA-_ espellendo lentamente tutta l'aria dai polmoni, Kenshin cercò di calmarsi. Dopo tutto era per quello che era venuto a quel fiume, per calmarsi e sbollire la rabbia. Doveva smetterla di pensare a quello che era successo. Sano se ne sarebbe occupato. E comunque, aveva altre cose di cui preoccuparsi, tipo che cosa fare con Kaoru una volta arrivato al dojo. _(Scommetto che hai già un'idea o due in mente, ne Ken-san? Scusate l'interruzione, non ho resistito :P NdTrad.)_ Kaoru era la sua padrona di casa, la sua amica, la sua gioia e la sua luce; tutto quello che desiderava quando si addormentava, e la prima cosa che cercava non appena sveglio.

Raggiungendo la riva, Kenshin sfilò le braccia dalle maniche del gi, lasciandolo penzolare intorno alla sua vita, sopra i lacci degli hakama. Chinandosi sulla riva rocciosa, si spruzzò l'acqua sul petto, sulle braccia e e sul viso. Il fresco liquido lavò via lo sporco e il sudore di quella giornata, insieme ad un po' di quella rabbiosa tensione. Passandosi le mani bagnate tra le ciocche rosse della sua frangetta e sulla testa, Kenshin chiuse gli occhi ed emise un lungo sospiro, esalando la sua irritazione ed inalando i profumi e i rumori del fiume e della foresta.

Inclinando indietro la testa, si stirò i mucoli del collo e del trapezio, ascoltando il rumore delle gocce d'acqua che gli cadevano dai capelli e dal viso fino alla riva coperta di ciottoli. Continuando a respirare profondamente, avvertì di sfuggita la sensazione del suo petto che si alzava e si abbassava con ogni respiro. Sulla sua schiena una brezza gli accarezzò gentilmente la pelle, fresca sulle tracce dell'acqua che gli scorreva giù lungo i muscoli, le scapole e la spina dorsale.

Delicatamente Kenshin estese le onde del suo ki. Non c'era nessuna persona nei dintorni a disturbare la sua comunione con la natura. Dieci metri più in là riusciva a sentire una famigliola di conigli mangiucchiare il profumato trifoglio estivo. Alla sua sinistra, un daino entrò di un passo nell'acqua, con i larghi occhi marroni che si guardavano intorno all'erta e le narici dilatate nel timore di predatori. Nello slargo inondato dal sole alla sua destra, avvertiva l'industriosa energia di ronzanti api gialle e nere, mentre raccoglievano il dorato polline dai candidi gigli d'acqua e dai papaveri blu mare, il cui ceruleo centro gli ricordava le iridi degli occhi di Kaoru. Tutto intorno a lui la foresta pulsava di vita con gli uccellini, i serpenti, volpi, scarafaggi e procioni.

Una volta riguadagnata la calma, Kenshin aprì gli occhi, e si stirò con un movimento fluido prima di rialzarsi e continuare il cammino. Al suo movimento un corvo nero gracchiò raucamente tre volte prima di volare via in un esplosione di piume, volando in direzione del dojo.

Nonostante il caldo, Kenshin sentì un brivido lungo la schiena. La calma appena riguadagnata evaporò, quando gli venne in mente un vecchio proverbio. _Se un corvo gracchia tre volte, qualcuno è morto._

Kenshin sapeva che era solo un detto, una stupida superstizione.

Nonostante questo, si mise a correre nella direzione di Kaoru e del dojo. Nella fretta, non si curò nemmeno di rimettersi il gi.

Con uno scatto finale, non notando nemmeno il caldo soffocante, vide da lontano la familiare insegna con i suoi kanji dipinti con cura - Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Il portone sembrava chiuso, ma questo non era così insolito. Espandendo i suoi ampi sensi, Kenshin fu ricompensato quando subito dopo localizzò la familiare energia di Kaoru risplendere dall'interno del dojo e non avvertì quella di nessun altro.

_Se puoi sentirla, è ancora viva. Sta bene. Hai semplicemente lasciato che le tue paure ti annebbiassero il cevello, idiota. _

Quando fu a pochi passi dal portone, rallentò la sua corsa. Non voleva che Kaoru si preoccupasse vedendolo irrompere attraverso il portone come una furia, specialmente visto che lei stava bene.

_Ma se non fosse così?_ Rifiutandosi di ripiombare nel pozzo oscuro di quei pensieri, Kenshin fece un respiro profondo e aprì le ante del portone.

O almeno ci provò – le ante non si spostarono di un millimetro. Era chiuso a chiave.

_Perché dovrebbe essere chiuso a chiave? Non c'è nessuna ragione per chiuderlo. A meno che non sia tornata in città?_ Ma sentiva ancora il suo ki pulsare all'interno del dojo.

_C'è qualcosa che non va._ E se quella fosse stata la loro ultima settimana insieme, con Kaoru che lo tenteva a distanza e lui che non ne capiva il motivo? Con il cuore gli si stringeva dolorosamente a quel pensiero, Kenshin strinse la sua sakabatou talmente tanto da farsi sbiancare le nocche e poi saltò oltre il portone. Atterrando in una posizione accucciata, analizzò il cortile con occhi stretti, ma non riuscì a trovare niente di insolito. _A parte…un attimo, gli shoji del dojo sono chiusi. E lei è lì dentro. Non li ha mai chiusi da quando è iniziata l'ondata di caldo, il che significa che forse non è stata Kaoru a chiuderli._

Camminando silenziosamente lungo il perimetro del dojo, facendo attenzione a non sollevare traditrici nuvole di polvere, Kenshin cercò un'apertura attraverso la quale poter osservare l'interno, per capire cosa stava succedendo prima di irrompere. Il vento si alzò e gli fece cadere aghi di pino color verde giada tra le ciocche vermiglie dei suoi capelli, ma lui se ne accorse appena. Era troppo intento a decifrare quel mistero. Il ki di Kaoru non sembrava addolorato o disturbato, sembrava… soddisfatto? Determinato?

In assoluto silenzio girò l'angolo, e le pulsazioni di Keshin aumentarono bruscamente quando vide che gli shoji su questo lato erano rimasti aperti. Passo dopo cauto passo, avanzò fino a quando non riuscì a vedere l'interno del dojo. Poi guardò…e guardò ancora.

_Kaoru sta bene_. Dita improvvisamente prive di nervi lasciarono l'elsa della sakabatou. _In realtà, sembra molto…in salute._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hakama Dake **_

By Indygodusk

Traduzione By Quenya

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin e I relativi personaggi non mi appartengono. Un vero peccato!

AN: adoro la mia beta Katyclismic. (leggete le sue storie!) Dietro sua richiesta, in questo capitolo ci sarà una scena in cui Kenshin reagirà ad una visione-lampo di una coscia vellutata. Sto finalmente liberando un po' (anche se non tutta) della tensione che ho costruito.

Avviso : ho cambiato il rating in R per una ragione. Non arriverò a scrivere un lemon, ma ci saranno delle scene _pesantemente_ lime.

**Capitolo 6: La Caccia Ha Inizio**

_In assoluto silenzio girò l'angolo, e le pulsazioni di Keshin aumentarono bruscamente quando vide che gli shoji su questo lato erano rimasti aperti. Passo dopo cauto passo, avanzò fino a quando non riuscì a vedere l'interno del dojo. Poi guardò…e guardò ancora._

_Kaoru sta bene. Dita improvvisamente prive di nervi lasciarono l'elsa della sakabatou. In realtà, sembra molto…in salute._

Ipnotizzato, Kenshin fissò la goccia di sudore che scivolò dalla tempia di Kaoru oltre il piccolo orecchio a forma di conchiglia, le seguì l'aggraziata curva del collo, fece una pausa nell'incavo della gola, prima di buttarsi giù lungo il pendio del suo petto, accelerando la sua corsa quando raggiunse la vallata tra i suoi seni, solo per sparire nelle fasciature bianche che le coprivano il torso.

Con la gola improvvisamente secca, Kenshin deglutì.

Per qualche ragione, Kaoru stava praticando i kata indossando _solo_ gli hakama.

_Hakama dake… Buddha, dammi la forza._

Kenshin fu costretto a ricordarsi la prima volta che aveva visto quel dojo, la prima notte che aveva incotrato Kaoru. Lei si era ferita ad un braccio durante una schermaglia con il tizio che si spacciava per l'Hitokiri Battosai. Kenshin aveva insistito per farla tornare a casa per farsi medicare il braccio, ma lei voleva continuare ad inseguire il suo avversario. Ovviamente aveva dichiarato di stare benissimo, _testarda fin dall'inizio_, ma una ferma stretta sui capelli era stata sufficente a farle perdere i sensi. Tornata al dojo, aveva lasciato che Hiruma Kihe (il suo tradimento non era ancora stato scoperto) la aiutasse a medicare la ferita. Kaoru si era tolta con noncuranza il gi da una spalla per permettere un accesso migliore al taglio sul braccio.

Kenshin ricordava bene di aver studiato le targhe di legno e i loro nomi scritti con precisione appesi ai muri del dojo nel disperato tentativo di distrarsi da quelle spalle vellutate e da quella allettante semi-visibile scollatura, che la medicazione gli stava mostrando.

Allora non era stato certo se fosse stato un male o un bene il fatto che il gi parzialmente aperto fosse riuscito a lasciare scoperta soltanto una spalla dalla pelle liscia come i petali di ciliegio. Ora lo sapeva.

_Un bene, decisamente un bene._

Se avesse saputo di come la sua vita si allargava dolcemente verso i fianchi, o dell'esistenza di quelle due fossette alla base della schiena, o di come il suo ombelico formasse un perfetto ovale, se lo avesse saputo, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di controllarsi per così tanto tempo.

Se fosse stato furbo, si sarebbe voltato e se ne sarebbe andato all'istante. Sfortunatamente, Kenshin non si considerava una persona molto furba.

Tuttavia, si considerava un gentiluomo. Un gentiluomo non avrebbe fissato il corpo atletico della ragazza mentre ruotava nei movimenti del suo kata. Un gentiluomo avrebbe distolto gli occhi da quella visione, si sarebbe girato e se ne sarebbe andato silenziosamente, non facendole neanche mai sapere che fosse stato lì.

Nonostante questo, non importava quanto combattesse silenziosamente dentro di se contro gli opposti desideri, le sue gambe si rifiutarono di muoversi e i suoi occhi perfino di sbattere, tantomeno guardare da un'altra parte.

Kenshin non osservava spesso Kaoru allenarsi. Non lo faceva proprio perché non si fidava di se stesso e sapeva che non si sarebbe accontentato soltanto di stare a guardare. Kenshin conosceva la sua debolezza molto bene, e vedendo la bruciante passione e l'intensa concentrazione che Kaoru dimostrava eseguendo i kata, sapeva che avrebbero sbriciolato la sua volontà di non toccarla, di non abbracciare il centro di quella passione.

Già una volta aveva fatto l'errore di pensare di essere forte abbastanza, che si stava sottovalutando quando si trattava di guardare quella piccola shihandai. C'era voluta una sola sessione per fargli capire quanto avesse grossolanamente sottovalutato il fascino di Kaoru e sopravvalutato il proprio stoicismo.

Osservare l'espressione intensa del viso arrossato di Kaoru mentre ansimava dopo un passaggio particolarmente complesso, osservare l'ondeggiare dei suoi blu hakama, un indumento tradizionalmente maschile, gli aveva fatto conficcare le unghie nel pavimento di legno del dojo per impedirsi di scattare in piedi e saltarle addosso. Si era morso la lingua nel tentativo di zittire un gemito che lottava per sfuggirgli dalle labbra.

La sua immaginazione aveva preso quel suo viso arrossato e ansimante e lo aveva gettato nel profondo delle sue più segrete fantasie, imponendo quelle labbra umide su di lui, sotto di lui, intorno al suo corpo, mentre gli tracciavano calde e umide scie sul suo petto ipersensibile.

Continuando ulteriormente nel suo inganno, la sua mente aveva trasformato gli hakama blu che lei stava indossando negli stessi hakama che lui aveva usato durante il Bakumatsu. Qualcosa di primitivo dentro di lui voleva vederla indossare i _suoi_ vestiti, voleva che gli altri uomini la vedessero indossare i _suoi_ vestiti.

Più di una volta mentre faceva il bucato, notando il pessimo stato dei vestiti di Kaoru, aveva dovuto trattenere l'impulso di usare quella scusa per darle i suoi hakama bianchi da indossare al posto degli altri. Ovviamente, sapeva che Kaoru non avrebbe mai accettato. Lei sapeva bene che Kenshin non aveva un altro cambio di vestiti. La sua natura amorevole non le avrebbe mai concesso di accettare.

Ed a parte questo, per essere assolutamente onesti, gli hakama di Kenshin erano molto più stracciati dei suoi.

Non riusciva a spiegarsi come questa possessività e questo desiderio avessero preso il sopravvento così all'improvviso ed in modo così schiacciante. Sapeva soltanto che doveva cercare di proteggerla da queste emozioni. Kaoru sapeva che teneva a lei, ma Kenshin si rifiutava di esporla a sentimenti più intensi di quel semplice affetto.

Per questo aveva evitato di osservarla praticare i kata. In effetti, poteva contare sulla punta delle dita le poche volte che l'aveva vista farlo. Gli erano rimaste impresse nella memoria talmente tanto che avrebbe potuto descrivere per filo e per segno ogni espressione del suo viso ed ogni posa del suo corpo per ogni secondo in cui l'aveva osservata allenarsi.

Forse Kaoru avrebbe potuto sospettare che le stava nascondendo qualcosa, dato che a volte poteva essere quasi fastidiosamente intuitiva, ma se lei se ne fosse veramente accorta lui l'avrebbe capito. Il suo viso espressivo la tradiva sempre.

Per oltre un anno era riuscito a manere il controllo, anche se era in gran parte dovuto al fatto che l'aveva sempre evitata quando si allenava vestita con gli hakama _e_ il gi.

Ma osservandola adesso, coperta a mala pena dalle fasce al petto e dagli hakama, senza nemmeno i tabi ai piedi, sentì quel controllo infrangersi in milioni di taglienti frammenti.

E non gl'importò.

Divorandola con gli occhi, Kenshin si meravigliò di quanto potesse nascondere un singolo indumento. Senza il gi addosso. Kaoru rivelava un'ampia porzione di pelle incantevolmente lattea, sia al di sopra che al di sotto dei lacci blu scuro che le assicuravano gli hakama alla vita. Considerando quanto gli hakama le fossero deliziosamente scivolati in basso sui fianchi, probabilmente aveva tolto il gi senza prima slacciarli.

Si chiese per quale motivo l'avesse tolto così di fretta.

_E se fosse stato un amante a toglierlo?_

Una furia accecante gli esplose nelle vene. Dovette sforzarsi per inghiottire un urlo di rabbia.

Kaoru era giovane e bellissima; non sarebbe stato irragionevole pensare che avresse potuto avere un uomo che la corteggiasse. Kenshin non aveva notato nessuno, e lui teneva d'occhio Kaoru molto attentamente, ma era possibile che gli fosse sfuggito qualcuno.

_E allora lui dov'è?_

Saltando e nascondendosi sui rami del pino sulla sinistra del dojo, Kenshin ispezionò lo spazio intorno ancora una volta, in cerca della presenza di un altro ki. Nella precedente pellustrazione del cortile, non aveva visto nessun indizio della presenza di un'altra persona. Aveva visto solo le familiari impronte di Kaoru, quando era passata diverse volte tra il dojo e il portone. Certo, avrebbe potuto incontrarsi con qualcuno fuori dal dojo, ma non si sarebbe mai mostrata in strada mezza nuda. Kaoru aveva molto più classe e, avrebbe giurato fino a quel momento, molto più pudore per fare una cosa simile.

Stringendo gli occhi, ispezionò il dojo fino anche non scoprì il gi sudato e sgualcito di Kaoru buttato contro un muro.

_Perché ha gettato il gi contro il muro?_

Staccando a fatica gli occhi dalla seducente visione dentro il dojo, che adesso riusciva a vedere ancora meglio grazie alla sua posizione sopraelevata, Kenshin esaminò ancora il terreno intorno al dojo. Non riusciva ancora a trovare niente di insolito sulla terra bruciata dal sole. Un soffio di vento dal profumo di pioggia gli scosse le maniche del gi che gli penzolava ancora dalla vita. L'aria fresca gli fece rizzare i peli dorati sugli avambracci e gli fece cadere altri aghi di pino sulle braccia e sulla schiena.

Improvvisamente ogni cosa andò al suo posto. Il portone sbarrato, gli shoji chiusi, tutto ebbe un senso. _Idiota, tu stesso hai tolto il gi per rinfrescarti al fiume. Kaoru probabilmente sarà stata stufa di questo caldo e, credendo di essere sola, avrà deciso di togliersi anche il gi._

Una volta risolto il mistero, un molto più calmo Kenshin riportò la sua attenzione al dojo.

Ignara della sua presenza e delle sue riflessioni, Kaoru eseguì un affondo, piegando le ginocchia e catturando la sua attenzione su una coscia vellutata esposta dagli spacchi laterali degli hakama.

Il sudore gli imperlò la fronte, e la calma appena riacquistata evaporò come uno sbuffo di caldissimo vapore. Fissandole la pelle setosa, morì dalla voglia di esplorarle con le dita, o con la lingua, o con le dita e la lingua, il punto dove la coscia incontrava il fianco. Quando lei si raddrizzò, lui osservò con rimpianto quella piega sparire, ma fu subito distratto da altre piacevoli scoperte.

Piroettando lentamente sulle punte dei piedi, lei abbassò il bokken una controllata sferzata, poi in un taglio orizzontale, voltando la schiena a Kenshin mentre completava la giravolta. Ogni preciso movimento creava un ipnotizzante gioco di muscoli sotto la pelle lucida dal sudore, ogni volta che si movevano e si contraevano lungo le braccia, le spalle lo stomaco e la schiena.

La sua osservazione delle nitide linee dei suoi muscoli era interrotta solo dalla fasciatura che le circondava il petto. Anche se umida e aderente, interropeva lo stesso la memorizzazione delle graduali curve che le partivano dalle spalle e arrivavano a quelle fossette che le sbucavano dal bordo degli hakama.

Le dita di Kenshin fremevano dalla voglia di strapparle quella fasciatura e bruciarla, così non avrebbe più velato ai suoi occhi la bellezza di quel corpo.

Kaoru si fermò per pochi momenti, mostrandogli il viso di profilo. Lui pensò con rammarico che avesse finito i kata. Senza gli attraenti movimenti del suo corpo a distrarlo, Kenshin riuscì a concentrarsi maggiormente sul suo viso. Kaoru aveva il collo aggraziato di una geisha o di una ballerina che le spuntava da spalle arrotondate molto più muscolose di quelle che normalmente si trovavano in una donna. Questo contrasto lo affascinava, e gli faceva venire l'impulso di tracciare dettagliatamente tutte quelle differenze.

Un mento piccolo ma deciso era alla base del suo viso e del suo carattere. Mentre lo osservava, lei risucchiò il labbro inferiore tra i denti. Quando lo rilasciò, questo brillò come una piccola ciliegia bagnata dalla rugiada. Quel poco di aria che era riuscito a inalare gli sfuggì via dai polmoni e sentì le viscere contrarglisi. Qualche goccia di saliva le era rimasta sul labbro inferiore ed impedirsi di scattare a pulirlo con le proprie labbra e lingua, richiese tutta la volontà e la forza che aveva.

_Chissà se sanno di cilegia?_

Inumidendosi le propie labbra aride, Kenshin capì che non sarebbe più stato in grado di mangiare il sakura mochi senza ripensare a quelle labbra, quelle rosse piccole ciliegie.

Subito sopra quelle seducenti labbra si spogeva un nasino impertinente, che lei arricciava spesso quando era divertita o disgustata. Ovviamente parlando di Kaoru, il divertimento era sempre prevalente. Sorprendentemente aveva una tolleranza incredibile verso qualunque cosa. Anche se si arrabbiava spesso, poi le passava subito.

Quella era un'altra ragione per la quale il suo comportamento preoccupava Kenshin così tanto. Non l'aveva mai vista avercela con qualcuno per più di qualche giorno, tantomeno per una settimana. Doveva essere successo qualcosa di veramente grave per averla spinta ad evitarlo per così tanto tempo, e con la sua piccola shihandai mezza nuda e chiusa dentro la palestra, lui aveva tutta l'intenzione di ottenere qualche risposta.

Alzando il bokken sopra la testa, Kaoru piegò la testa di lato e la frangetta le scivolò indietro rivelando le lunghe e ricurve ciglia nere che le schermavano lo sguardo. _Non ha ancora finito, per fortuna_. Compiaciuto, le osservò le ciglia, sperando che si alzassero. Come in risposta ai suoi desideri, lei aprì gli occhi e si girò verso di lui iniziando a ripetere lo stesso kata. Per un momento sperò che lo vedesse, ma quei grandi e liquidi occhi rimasero concentrati verso il basso e sui suoi movimenti. Sospirando, Kenshin comprese che anche se lei avesse guardato direttamente verso il punto in cui si era nascosto, il contrasto tra il cortile inondato dal sole e la penombra del dojo non le avrebbe permesso di notare la sua figura.

Fin dalla prima notte in cui lei lo aveva affrontato per strada, lui era rimasto incantato da quegli occhi. Proprio come l'oceano, il loro colore mutava a secondo dell'umore. Però, al contrario dei suoi bruschi salti dal lilla all'oro, bisognava fare molta attenzione per notare le sottili differenze cromatiche nelle sue iridi.

Quando era furiosa, i suoi occhi diventavano del colore blu notte del tramonto, subito dopo che il sole era tramontato ma poco prima che spuntassero le prime stelle. Yahiko era sempre troppo impegnato a sfuggire dalla sua ira per notare quella sfumatura scura al di sotto del fiero cipiglio, ma Kenshin aveva scoperto quell'affascinante cambiamento.

Quando invece la mattina si muoveva allegramente indaffarata su e giù per il dojo, i suoi occhi erano del colore dello smalto blu della porcellana, con un tocco di indaco.

Quando era seria, petali di un blu polvere sembravano estendersi dalle sue pupille, cadendo sul ceruleo anello dell'iride.

In alcuni giorni, quando lei non riusciva a nascondere la tristezza, i suoi occhi diventavano del blu-grigio delle nuvole tempestose, screziate da lampi azzurrini.

Kaoru si mosse velocemente nel primo attacco e fece un profondo respiro, facendogli vedere di sfuggita la scura caverna della sua bocca e un lampo dei suoi bianchi denti. Il profondo movimento le fece anche alzare i seni, che tesero la fasciatura con cui erano legati.

Stringendo il tessuto dei suoi hakama talmente forte da strappare le cuciture, Kenshin si chiese, _che colore avrebbero i suoi occhi al culmine della passione?_

Forse, se avesse avuto fortuna, l'avrebbe scoperto quel giorno.

Quando Kaoru saltò per eseguire un affondo verso il basso, i suoi lunghi capelli neri le si avvolsero e sibilarono intorno al corpo come serpenti. Le ciocche sudate che le incorniciavano il viso svolazzarono come piccole lingue biforcute.

Decisamente, aveva intenzione di scoprirlo quel giorno.

Quando Kaoru avanzò e si girò per attaccare un immaginario avversario sulla sinistra, i seni le sobbalzarono nel loro imprigionamento. Eccitato oltre ogni limite, Kenshin spostò di nuovo il suo peso sul ramo, e imprecò ancora contro la fasciatura che nascondeva quelle morbide forme.

_Se ha deciso di togliersi il gi, perché non si è tolta anche quella maledetta fasciatura?_

Kenshin si rendeva conto che poteva suonare egoistico da parte sua desiderare di poter vedere ogni più piccola lentiggine o cicatrice che le punteggiavano la carnagione lattea come delle spezie esotiche. Ma non aveva più la forza di reprimere il desiderio che provava per qualunque cosa riguardasse Kamiya Kaoru.

L'aver sofferto per una settimana a causa della sua freddezza lo aveva costretto ad ammettere che Kaoru era diventata per lui un bisogno, una necessità vitale come il suo stesso respiro. Sperava che gli Dei avrebbero capito la sua condizione e gli avrebbero concesso il loro perdono. Si rifiutava di credere che fosse troppo tardi per riconquistare l'affetto di Kaoru.

Per questo motivo si era preso il permesso di provocarla. Una volta deciso questo, si sentiva libero di risolvere tutti gli enigmi che lei rappresentava. E come fosse stato quel corpo sotto quei kimono, gi e hakama era un quesito che aveva consumato i suoi pensieri in molte umide notti senza luna.

Se lei gliel'avesse permesso, avrebbe studiato ogni singolo centimetro di quel corpo con l'ardore e la dedizione che aveva usato una volta per apprendere l'Hinten Mitsurugi Ryu. C'erano voluti anni per padroneggiare la tecnica di spada; era preparato a spendere un'intera vita sul corpo di Kaoru.

Al di sopra del frastuono nelle sue orecchie, Kenshin riusciva a sentire il sussurro dei piedi nudi di lei sulle tavole di legno del pavimento e il leggero affanno del suo respiro. Con un'agile movimento, un piccolo salto e un violento affondo, Kaoru terminò il suo kata.

Dopo essersi inchinata in segno di rispetto per quelle regole di vita, Kaoru camminò con grazia fino al punto in cui erano sistemati i sostegni delle spade per riporre il bokken. Kenshin notò l'ondeggiare dei suoi fianchi in un modo che non aveva mai notato prima. Forse quella sua fissazione proveniva dalle brevi visioni di pallida pelle lungo i lati degli hakama, che appariva e scompariva come la luna con il movimento dei fianchi.

Ritornando al centro del dojo con le guance leggermente arrossate per l'esercizio fisico, Kaoru sospirò con soddisfazione. E poi si stirò.

Anche se, nell'opinione di Kenshin, chiamare quel movimento una semplice stiratina, sarebbe stato come definire Shikibu Murasaki una servetta che teneva un diario, o dire che a Misao 'piaceva' Aoshi.

Alzando le braccia dai muscoli piccoli ma definiti, Kaoru inclinò indietro la testa, esponendo la colonna della sua gola, e si alzò sulla punta dei piedi. La visione della punta rosa dei suoi piedi e delle sue tornite caviglie gli fece contrarre qualcosa nel profondo del torace. Poi lei inarcò la schiena, innalzando il petto verso l'alto, e si afferrò il polso del braccio sinistro con la mano destra. Sospirando, chiuse gli occhi con un'espressione sognante e si appoggiò il viso contro il braccio destro.

Quando si stirò ancora di più, gli hakama le scivolarono lentamente verso il basso sulla curva dei fianchi. Kenshin sentì scariche erotiche scuotergli il corpo con un'intensità tale che si chiese se sarebbe riuscito a respirare di nuovo. Non osando nemmeno sbattere le palpebre per paura di perdersi quello spettacolo, concentrò la sua attenzione sul quel tessuto che stava pericolosamente scivolando verso il basso. All'ultimo secondo, la sua discesa si fermò. Con un mugolio sexy, Kaoru tornò sulla sua posizione originale, con gli hakama che le erano miracolosamente restati sui fianchi. Spinto oltre ogni limite di sopportazione, Kenshin sentì un ringhio ferino sfuggirgli dalle labbra.

Kaoru fece un salto dalla sopresa. Doveva averlo sentito, perché si girò a guardare verso il cortile da cui lui la stava osservando. Avidamente pregustò il momento in cui quegli occhi blu avrebbero incontrato i suoi, visto che era stanco di aspettare.

Kaoru guardò prima a destra, poi a sinistra verso l'albero sul quale lui era appollaiato, prima di spostare lo sguardo di nuovo sulla destra e lì si irrigidì dalla sorpresa. Vedendola concentrarsi sulla direzione opposta, Kenshin fu colto di sorpresa.

_Ha visto qualcun altro?_ Ma non c'era nessuno. Aveva controllato.

La tensione sulle sue spalle si rilassò, e lei si avvicinò al lato destro del portico e si sporse con un invitante e civettuolo sorriso. Socchiudendo quelle labbra color ciliegia, chiese rocamente "Sei qui per una lezione privata? Ti stavo aspettando"

_Aspettava QUALCUNO? E' un uomo morto._

Chinandosi minacciosamente in avanti, Kenshin seguì la direzione del suo sguardo per identificare la sua vittima. E proprio lì, poggiato sfrontatamente su un ramo, c'era un piccolo passerotto color nocciola.

Kenshin aveva già sentito la frase 'impazzire dal desiderio', ma non avrebbe mai creduto di sperimentarla nel senso letterale del termine. Ora temeva fosse esattamente quello che gli stava accadendo. Soprattutto visto che aveva ancora voglia di uccidere l'obiettivo del roco tono di voce di Kaoru, anche se si era rivelato soltanto un passerotto. Era ridicolo sentirsi felice per il fatto che il suo voto di non uccidere - voto che gli era momentaneamente sfuggito di mente - si applicasse solo agli esseri umani. Se non l'avesse toccata subito, temeva seriamente che quella follia sarebbe diventata permanente.

Bassi e pesanti nuvoloni scuri passarono sopra il dojo, e l'aria profumata di pioggia era carica di elettricità. Il cielo minaccioso rispecchiava perfettamente l'umore agitato di Kenshin.

Sembrando avvertire le sue intenzioni ostili, l'uccellino lanciò una nervosa occhiata verso la sua figura tesa. Dimostrando degnamente di essere una tra le creature più intelligenti della sua specie, il passerotto si lanciò dal suo ramo e volò via nella direzione opposta.

Mantenendo il suo sorriso impertinente, Kaoru spostò lo sguardo dal volo del passerotto al pino sbagliato e si chinò in avanti, appoggiandosi una mano sul fianco. "E tu bellissimo, vorresti una lezione privata?". Ridacchiando tra se e se, si raddrizzò e si girò per tornare all'interno del dojo.

Eh no, non mi scapperai proprio adesso. Mi sono trattenuto anche troppo a lungo.

Con quel pensiero fermamente in testa, Kenshin fece un balzo, atterrando come una pantera dietro di lei. Parlò a voce bassa, per non spaventarla, altrimenti il panico l'avrebbe fatta correre via prima che avesse potuto mettele le mani addosso.

Kaoru era diventata la sua preda, solo che ancora non lo sapeva.

"Mi piacerebbe molto".

Nota dell'Autrice:

Finalmente abbiamo chiuso il cerchio e raggiunto Kaoru nel presente. Evvai! Scrivere i lime è veramente difficile, mi fa venire mal di testa. Non ho mai scritto nulla di così piccante. Scommetto che dopo questa cosa la faccia mi rimarrà rossa come un peperone a vita. E devo ancora sopravvivere al prossimo capitolo!

Mi sono impegnata a fondo nelle descrizioni, quindi mi sentirei molto gratificata se qualcuno commentasse una particolare frase o situazione che ha particolarmente apprezzato. Se pensate che abbia esagerato, o che le mie descrizioni non esprimino bene le emozioni di una scena, per favore fatemelo sapere.

Dizionario 

Hakama – una spece di gonna-pantalone indossata da alcuni praticanti di jujitsu. Ha degli spacchi che vanno dalla vita fino a metà coscia. Kaoru li indossa al posto del kimono per allenarsi, e Kenshin e Yahiko li portano sempre.

Dake- Solo, soltanto.

Sakura- Fiori di ciliegio, hanno un colore rosa chiarissimo.

Shihandai- Primo Assistente del Maestro, il titolo di Kaoru

Shoji : porte scorrevoli di legno tipiche delle abitazioni tradizionali giapponesi.

Bokken: spada di legno usata per il kendo.

Bakumatsu- la rivoluzione in cui combattè Kenshin per spodestare il governo Bakufu dello Shogun ed iniziare l'era Meiji.

Kata- una serie di mosse standardizzate che costituiscono un'arte marziale.

Gi : casacca indossata dagli uomini sopra gli _hakama_ (pantaloni).

Tabi : tradizionali clazini con la cucitura al centro per poterli indossare con i sandali infradito.

Mochi: dolce giapponese ottenuto impastando energicamente farina di riso e acqua. Gli vengono date varie forme e varianti, tra cui il sakura-mochi, una versione rosata che ricorda il colore dei petali di ciliegio (sakura appunto) e che è avvolta tra due foglie di ciliegio.

Shikibu Murasaki- (976-1031) scritto anche Murasaki Shikibu, era la dama di compagnia dell'Imperatrice Heian e l'autrice del _'La storia di Genji'_, il primo romanzo psicologico del mondo e uno dei più lunghi ed illustri capolavori della letteratura giapponese.

Sakabatou- la spada a lama invertita di Kenshin.

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu- la tecnica di spada usata da Kenshin.

Kamiya Kasshin Ryu- Il nome della scuola di scherma e dello stile di Kendo di Kaoru.

Hitokiri- assassino.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hakama Dake **_

By Indygodusk

Traduzione By Quenya

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin e I relativi personaggi non mi appartengono. Un vero peccato!

Capitolo 7 : Solo una fantasia 

_Sorridendo, Kaoru lanciò un'occhiata al pino ora deserto._

"_Ehi bellissimo, vorresti una lezione privata?"_

Kaoru scoppiò a ridere per la sua stupidaggine. Giusto, quindi torna a fare quello che stavi per fare prima di sentire quel basso ringhio. A quel pensiero, Kaoru ricordò un semplicissimo fatto che le era sfuggito fino a quel momento: gli uccellini non ringhiano. Allora quel suono da dove era uscito?

Ricordandosi di aver visto delle pesanti nuvole temporalesche dietro il suo passerotto, Kaoru concluse che quel suono doveva essere stato dovuto all'imminente temporale. Osservando il cielo, si accorse che il dojo era oscurato dal lento passaggio di nuvoloni neri e grigi. Sulla linea dell'orizzonte, stralci di cielo azzurro spuntavano in ordine sparso come scogli in un fiume di nuvole mosse dal vento. Il sole, come una dorata carpa koi, splendeva su questi scogli e attraverso quella cortina di nubi. Inspirando profondamente, lei inalò l'eletrizzante profumo della tempesta imminente. Compiaciuta dall'odore di pioggia, Kaoru si girò per tornare dentro al dojo e darsi una sistemata. Ma prima che avesse potuto fare un altro passo, una voce maschile dietro di lei rispose alla sua provocante domanda.

"Mi piacerebbe molto".

Gli uccellini non parlano, e nemmeno le nuvole.

Kaoru sentì un'ondata di gelido panico quando riconobbe la _sua_ voce. Quando si girò e si trovò di fronte Kenshin la sua mente turbinò vorticosamente, chiedendosi _che cosa ci fa qui?_ Poi il suo iniziale panico ed imbarazzo sparì velocemente, spazzato via dalla più utile combinazione di rabbia e astuzia.

Se lo colpisco abbastanza forte in testa, non si ricorderà più di avermi vista mezza nuda. E già che ci sto, lo colpirò così forte che si dimenticherà anche di aver visto Megumi oggi. Spero solo che si ricorderà chi è quando si risveglierà.

Di solito riteneva che un suo pugno fosse sufficiente a svolgere quel compito, ma con qualcuno dalla testa così dura come Kenshin, un bokken sarebbe andato benissimo…o forse una pentola di metallo. Una volta deciso quale metodo violento applicare, Kaoru uscì dal suo rapido progettare piani e lo guardò. _Se riuscirò ad essere veloce, non si renderà nemmeno conto di cosa lo abbia colpito._ Preprandosi all'azione, lanciò una lunga occhiata alla sua potenziale vittima.

Kenshin, tutto rosso, oro e bianco, stava in piedi controluce contro il cielo grigio come una colonna di fiamme guizzanti. I capelli rossi su cui aveva recentemente fantasticato sembravano scompigliati, ed erano alternativamente illuminati e oscurati quando le nuvole spinte dal vento passavano davanti al sole. Aghi di pino verde chiaro erano intrecciati nelle ciocche color rame e granato. Quando il sole sparì dietro un'altra nuvola, il cortile si oscurò. Il vento gli scostò i capelli dagli zigomi pronunciati, esponendogli la fronte e l'arco delle sopracciglia sopra…

_I suoi occhi! Avrei dovuto capirlo dal tono della sua voce, i suoi occhi sono DORATI!_

Sussultando, Kaoru emise un'esclamazione soffocata. Si sentiva come se un fulmine, sceso dritto dalle rabbiose nuvole sopra di lei, l'avesse colpita in pieno. Fissando quegli splendenti occhi ambrati, pensò un po' istericamente che ora sapeva dove fosse sparito il sole. Il modo in cui i suoi occhi le bruciavano ardentemente nei suoi la faceva sentire come se fosse stata marchiata a fuoco.

Staccando a fatica gli occhi dall'intensità del suo sguardo, Kaoru guardò in basso. Aveva bisogno di trovare qualcosa di familiare da guardare, come il colletto del suo kimono magenta.

_Soltanto che Kenshin – Battosai – l'uomo dai capelli rossi nel suo cortile, non lo stava indossando!_

Con il fiato corto, lo sguardo di Kaoru passò dal suo petto nudo alle armi riposte nell'ombroso dojo. Aveva qualcosa lì di abbastanza pesante da farli entrambi dimenticare quello che avevano appena visto?

In ogni caso, che cosa stava facendo lì, da solo e svestito in quel modo? Avrebbe dovuto essere ancora in città ad aiutare Megumi, oppure in compagnia di Sano. Ma l'avrebbe saputo se Sano fosse stato lì con loro, perché avrebbe fatto un commento rude e probabilmente osceno proprio in quel momento. Tutto quello non aveva senso! Kaoru avrebbe quasi scommesso che quello non fosse affatto Kenshin.

Quando le labbra di Battosai si curvarono in un sorrisino sexy, Kaoru ebbe un'illuminazione. Primo, decise che il suo umido labbro inferiore fosse il labbro più bello e perfetto che avesse mai visto. Visto l'importanza della scoperta, ci pensò un po' sopra. Non appena la sua mente le permise di superare quell'argomento, ebbe la seconda grossa rivelazione. Adesso capiva cosa stava succedendo.

_Ma certo, è un'altra delle mie fantasticherie._

_Sei solo un altro uccellino, un uccellino…perché non ti stai trasformando in un uccellino?_ Mordicchiandosi il labbro, esitò. _Potrebbe essere davvero Kenshin?_ Evitando l'intensità dei suoi occhi, esaminò con più attenzione l'uomo che aveva di fronte, e andò oltre il petto e le labbra.

_No._ No, quello era decisamente frutto della sua immaginazione. Non era possibile che Kenshin fosse davvero lì, con gli occhi dorati, a petto nudo e flirtando con lei. Doveva cercare di essere pratica e non lasciare che il desiderio le annebbiasse il cervello.

Il vero Kenshin avrebbe bussato al portone, usando una voce gentile piena di educati onorifici, e probabilmente balbettando "oro" come l'avesse vista. Oppure probabilmente avrebbe chiaccherato con tranquillità su cosa poterle preparare per cena. Poi le avrebbe chiesto se non avesse sentito freddo, vestita così, o se avesse voluto una coperta o un bagno caldo. Altra ipotesi era che le avrebbe fatto un po' di tè freddo per rinfrescarla mentre lei cercava i suoi vestiti.

Grazie a Dio era solo una fantasia. Non aveva davvero bisogno che anche oggi le sbattesse in faccia la sua mancanza di interesse. Ovviamente la sua mente affaticata si era ribellata dopo essere stata più di un'ora senza pensare alla sua ossessione preferita.

In questa fantasticheria entrambi erano praticamente a torso nudo. Anche se, al contrario di lei, il suo kimono era ancora infilato negli hakama, e penzolava intorno alla sua vita snella. Nel profondo del suo cuore lei sapeva che c'erano delle volte in cui non si sentiva abbastanza all'altezza di lui. Visto che adesso tutti e due erano nella stessa condizione, questa fantasticheria doveva riguardare il sentirsi uguali. _Giusto?_

_Oh, chi voleva prendere in giro?_

Quella era una fantasticheria basata sul puro e semplice desiderio. Dopo tutto il proprio petto non era ceramente uguale a _quello_, tutto pieno di superfici piatte, avvallamenti ed evidenti contorni di così tanti differenti e intriganti muscoli che non aveva mai notato prima sul _suo_ corpo. Chissà se gli sarebbe seccato se l'avesse esplorato un pochino?

Senza il kimono, lei riusciva chiaramente a vedere il gioco dei muscoli definiti sugli avrambracci, sui bicipiti e sulle spalle. Fiumi di vene blu fluivano sul suo corpo. Superando il torace, Kaoru si ritrovò affascinata dal contrasto tra il rosa scuro dei suoi capezzoli e il dorato della sua pelle. Il suo sguardo si spostò sull'addome scolpito a guscio di tartaruga per seguire la sottile linea di peli rosso-oro che scendevano verso il basso fino a scomparire sotto il tessuto del kimono e hakama arrotolati. I suoi occhi arrivarono a puntarsi su un ombelico molto sexy, che le ricordò la sua precedente fatasticheria.

Maliziosamente, Kaoru andò alla ricerca di altri avvallamenti : le scure insenature lungo le sue clavicole, il triangolo alla base della sua gola, e il pozzo dell'interno dei suoi gomiti. Kaoru si chiese quanto tè avrebbe potuto bere se ci avesse riempito ogni avvallamento e fossetta di quel corpo. Abbastanza da non avere mai più sete? Oppure ne sarebbe stata assetata per sempre?

Realizzando quanto i suoi pensieri si fossero spinti oltre, Kaoru cercò di dominarsi. L'uccellino sul pino doveva veramente averle stimolato l'immaginazione. Peccato che ci fosse così poca carne su un passerotto, altrimenti sarebbe stata tentata di servire a tutti un bello stufato di passerotto fino che la sua iperattiva immaginazione non si fosse calmata. Doveva smetterla di fantasticare su Kenshin, o non sarebbe mai stata in grado di andare avanti con la sua vita.

Disgustata di se stessa, sospirò e si rimproverò fermamente nella sua testa. _Non voglio farlo più, quindi non torturarmi più con queste fantasie. Piantala e basta._ Scacciando il conturbante Battosai che la sua mente aveva evocato nel cortile oscurato dal temporale, Kaoru si girò risolutamente e marciò dentro il dojo.

Kenshin era preparato per una serie di reazioni da parte di Kaoru. Questa, tuttavia, non era stata una di quelle.

Un momento prima, aveva osservato il rossore salirle da sopra i seni fino alle guance. Era così adorabile – adorabile ed eccitante. Lei lo aveva fissato, facendogli scorrere lo sguardo su tutto il suo corpo, e poi si era leccata le labbra. Eccitato, lui l'aveva preso come un segno promettente.

Poi all'improvviso, lei si era riscossa, aveva sospirato e lo aveva scacciato come si faceva con un bambino noioso! Voltandogli le spalle, si era allontanata.

Attonito, Kenshin aveva potuto soltanto fissare a bocca aperta la sua figura che si allontanava con i capelli che ondeggiavano quasi con sfida.

L'aveva data per scontato, credendo di aver capito tutto di lei. Arrogantemente, aveva supposto che dopo un anno di convivenza avesse imparato a conoscere tutte le sue stravaganze. Ma in qualche modo aveva dimenticato tutte le innumerevoli volte in cui lei lo aveva sorpreso, reagendo in maniera inaspettata.

Bastava pensare a come avesse reagito quando aveva saputo della sua identità di Hitokiri Battosai. La maggior parte delle donne, e delle persone, non volevano aver niente a che fare con lui una volta che avevano capito chi era. Lo odiavano, lo temevano, oppure volevano usarlo. Ma nessuno aveva voluto restargli accanto. Nessuno lo aveva accettato, non chiedendogli altro in cambio che la sua presenza. Nessuno, tranne Kaoru.

Mentre stava ancora decidendo come reagire al suo atteggiamento scostante, Kenshin capì che oltre ad assaporare quelle labbra turgide, c'era un obbiettivo ancora più importante : riconquistare la sua approvazione. In passato si era aggrappato alla sua considerazione e stima che aveva per lui, come ad una corda di salvataggio. Era come se lei lo vedesse come una persona pura ed integra, invece dell'uomo tormentato e macchiato dalle colpe che era in realtà. Osservandosi attraverso gli occhi di lei, Kenshin poteva vedere tutti gli sforzi che aveva fatto per cambiare. In qualche modo, lei era diventata la sua speranza.

Quando la sua volontà aveva vacillato nelle notti senza luna, e i furiosi demoni del suo passato gli avevano assediato la mente, lui era spesso scivolato piano nella camera di Kaoru e si era accucciato in silenzio in un angolo. Contando ogni respiro dall'alzarsi e abbassarsi del suo petto, aveva sentito la tempesta di pensieri nella sua mente scemare fino a piccole onde, e finalmente placarsi.

Lei non si era mai svegliata e non si era mai accorta della sua presenza. Ne era sicuro. Tuttavia, solo in quelle mattine, lei si era sempre comportata diversamente. Senza attualmente bere, aveva portato una tazza di tè alle labbra, con il vapore che si era radunato sul bordo come una nebbiosa rugiada, e i suoi occhi avevano rivelato un'aria di saggezza oltre i suoi anni.

Di solito un gentile sorriso le aleggiava sulle labbra, e lui aveva quasi letto una promessa in quegli occhi blu oceano. Gli avevano promesso che un giorno avrebbe trovato la pace che cercava, e che si sarebbe sentito di nuovo completo. E nonostante i sensi di colpa e la sofferenza che gli trafiggevano l'anima, lui le aveva creduto.

Quest'ultima settimana passata a subire il suo atteggiamento scostante era stata un vero inferno. La sua gentilezza e generosità c'erano ancora, ma per qualche ragione lei aveva sbarrato le finestre della sua anima. Kenshin si era sentito come una pianta a cui era stato negato il sole, ed era diventato nervoso e instabile. Non poteva nemmeno fidarsi di se stesso abbastanza da occuparsi degli insulti di alcuni ragazzini. Quegli sguardi silenziosi che lo sfidavano ad impegnarsi di più, quel riconoscimento orgoglioso di ogni suo più piccolo sforzo, che gli riempiva il cuore con così tanta gioia che a volte era difficile sopportarla fisicamente, erano spariti. Per un'intera settimana aveva a mala pena colto di sfuggita un lampo di quegli occhi blu che amava così tanto.

Fino ad oggi. Si, lei si era girata e si era allontanata da lui. Ma prima ancora, i loro occhi si erano incontrati in uno scontro elementale che aveva riverberato attraverso il proprio corpo e, a giudicare dall'esclamazione soffocata che aveva fatto, anche su quello di lei.

Se Kaoru pensava che rinunciasse così facilmente, allora aveva colto soltanto la minima parte di tutte quelle storie sull'hitokiri. Oltre ai racconti della sua violenza, queste parlavano anche della sua instancabile ricerca dell'obiettivo e della sua implacabile tenacia una volta concentrato sul bersaglio. E in un modo o nell'altro, quella piccola Shihandai era diventata il suo obiettivo. Si sarebbe ripreso la sua stima. Ed a meno che lei non avrebbe insistito diversamente, avrebbe assaporato quelle labbra velate di rugiada e quella deliziosa pelle liscia proprio dietro le sue piccole orecchie.

Era pronto per saltarle addosso.

Togliendosi i sandali, Kenshin si mosse come un fatasma nel dojo immerso nella penombra.

La tempesta stava per scatenarsi da un momento all'altro. Quando sarebbe successo, i suoi amici sarebbero tornati a casa, incluso il vero Kenshin. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di apparire decente, il che significava vestita, quando sarebbe successo. Prendendo la brocca d'acqua dal suo posto contro il muro, Kaoru sentì il fragore di un tuono scuotere il dojo. Non curandosi del mestolo, prese un lungo sorso direttamente dal bordo della brocca.

Quando si girò, la luce accecante di un fulmine illuminò il dojo per un istante. Un secondo prima era sola, poi il lampo di luce finì e il suo Kenshin immaginario era all'interno dello shoji aperto.

"Pensavo di averti detto di sparire" sbuffò Kaoru, con un'irritata sorpresa. Bè, almeno la sua fantasia aveva delle buone maniere; si era ricordata di torgliersi i sandali impolverati prima di entrare nel dojo. Non che una fantasia potesse sporcare i pavimenti, piuttosto era una questione di principio.

Con l'inizio della tempesta, il dojo era diventato un posto buio e pieno di ombre. Tuttavia c'era abbastanza luce perché lei potesse vedere il leggero cruccio che gli aggrottava le sopracciglia e l'oscurarsi di quegli occhi dorati. "Magnifico, sono scesa così in basso che adesso sto urtando i sentimenti della mia stessa fantasia".

"Senti" iniziò, nel tentativo di ragionare con la manifestazione del suo desiderio, ma il fragore di un altro tuono inghiottì le sue parole. Stringendo le labbra, lui si avvicinò verso di lei passo dopo silenziosissimo passo, e in quel silenzio lei realizzò che il tuono era finito. Non che un tuono avesse reso impossibile parlare alla fantasia creata dalla sua mente, ma lei non aveva intenzione di sottovalutare l'abilità della sua testarda immaginazione di ignorarla. Riappoggiando la brocca d'acqua sul pavimento Kaoru si appoggiò una mano sul fianco e decise di provare con un approccio più diretto. "Non posso più fantasticare su di te"

Ecco, l'aveva detto ad alta voce. Forse adesso la sua mente si sarebbe arresa. Invece, la sua fantasia sembrò un po' perplessa, il che la confuse abbastanza. Lui era dentro la sua testa, quindi perché avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi di quello che aveva appena detto se conosceva già i suoi pensieri? Se lui era uno dei suoi pensieri? Adesso era lei ad essere perplessa.

Facendo un passo indietro, Kaoru iniziò a sentirsi a disagio. Quella era la fantasia più realistica che avesse mai avuto, per non parlare della più complessa. Di solito si era sempre immaginata brevi visioni di varie parti del corpo: i suoi occhi profondi, le sue forti mani, il suo petto muscoloso o i suoi soffici capelli color mogano. Questa volta, invece, stava chiaramente vedendo tutto il suo corpo, comprese parti che non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter notare. Riusciva soltanto a pensare con crescente panico che c'era qualcosa che decisamente non andava in tutta quella situazione. L'espressione perplessa di lui sparì quando la comprensione gli illuminò gli occhi. Un'emozione intensa che lei non riuscì a definire gli passò sul viso e con un lampo di denti bianchi lui le sorrise disinvoltamente. Nonostante sapesse che quella era solo una fantasia, avere quegli occhi ambrati puntati predatoriamente sul suo corpo, stava avendo strani effetti sulle pulsazioni di Kaoru.

"Questo significa che anche io devo smettere di fantasticare su di te?"

Kaoru si sentì come se qualcuno l'avesse colpita con un bokken in pieno petto. Le sue parole provocanti e il suo sorriso da far girare la testa, l'avevano presa completamente alla sprovvista. Un senso di allarme rimpiazzò la sua presuntuosa certezza di sapere cosa stesse succedendo. Facendo un altro passo indietro, appoggiò la sua pelle arrossata contro il legno riscaldato dal sole della parete dietro di lei. La sua ombra dagli occhi dorati la seguì passo dopo passo in quella ritirata. Ormai era a meno di due passi di distanza da lei e Kaoru non aveva altro spazio dove poter fuggire.

"Forse dovresti trasformarti in qualcun altro" suggerì nervosamente "In effetti, si, insisto che tu diventi qualcun altro. Sei una mia fantasia, quindi trasformati in qualcuno di più innocuo e disponibile e vestito e… e…" distratta dall'odore di legno di sandalo, zenzero e sudore maschile, Kaoru si ritrovò intrappolata di nuovo nel miele dorato dei suoi occhi, nonostante i suoi tentativi di evitare il suo sguardo. Inghiottendo con difficoltà finì la frase quasi senza fiato. "E con gli occhi marroni. Non puoi avere occhi del genere, non è _giusto_".

Appoggiando il palmo della mano contro il muro dietro la sua testa, lui si chinò in avanti fino non le arrivò con la bocca direttamente sopra un orecchio. Un fiato caldo e umido le solleticò la pelle sensibile del collo. Lei poteva sentire il calore che si irradiava dal corpo di lui accarezzarle il corpo. Non si toccavano, ma soltanto un soffio separava i loro corpi. Le fantasie non avevano un odore eccitante. Le fantasie non emettevano calore. _Questo significa che…? Oh no, no…_

"No" le mormorò lui all'orecchio con un ringhio a mala pena udibile. "Non ci sarà nessun altro. Io sono il solo su cui potrai fantasticare" tirandosi indietro, fece una pausa con il viso pochi centimetri più in alto del suo "perché io farò diventare realtà le tue fantasie".

Con gli occhi ambrati che si scurivano, lui si chinò lentamente in avanti per superare la breve distanza che ancora li separava. "E a te piacciono i miei occhi" dichiarò con una nota di sopresa e di soddisfazione nella voce.

Quando il suo caldo respiro le sfiorò il viso, lo shock fece finalmente risvegliare Kaoru dalla sua paralisi.

È reale! 

Alzando le mani, lei le appoggiò sulla bruciante pelle del suo petto nudo e spinse con tutte le sue forze.

Kenshin non vacillò nemmeno per un secondo, ma spostò il suo peso con una fluida sicurezza che in un altro momento Kaoru avrebbe sicuramente apprezzato. Peccato che adesso le sue mani fossero intrappolate da quelle di lui contro il solidi muscoli del suo petto, nonostante i suoi disperati tentativi di liberarsi. Aveva anche posizionato le gambe in modo tale da evitare che le ginocchia di lei potessero colpirlo. Lei aveva già tentato di farlo. Kaoru era piuttosto irritata. O meglio, sarebbe stata irritata se avesse voluto essere educata e sottostare a quella situazione.

Dato che a questo punto non le importava molto delle sue maniere, Kaoru si sentì libera di ammettere che era furiosa. Lui la stava intrappolando contro la sua volontà enon le permetteva di rivestirsi. La rabbia era un alleato prezioso ed era molto meglio di quell'insinuante imbarazzo e curiosità che avrebbe potuto provare se solo avesse accantonato la rabbia per pensare a quella pelle liscia che le bruciava sotto i polpastrelli ed al fatto che una brezza fredda le stava facendo venire la pelle d'oca sulle parti nude del suo torso. Per non parlare dell'effetto che l'aria fredda stava provocando sul petto di lui, un effetto che poteva chiaramente sentir premere sotto il palmo delle sue mani.

"Dov'è il tuo kimono, mia piccola Shihandai?" le chiese pigramente Kenshin.

Respirando a fatica, Kaoru sentì la rabbia venir rapidamente inghiottita in un pozzo di desiderio. Disperatamente, cercò di riaccenderla. "Ipocrita, tu sei svestito quanto me. Lasciami" insistè, fissando – piuttosto eroicamente secondo lei – senza vederlo lo shoji aperto da sopra una spalla di lui.

"No" le rispose con un implacabile tono di voce "Ti sei allontanata troppo da me ultimamente". Iniziò a tracciarle con i pollici piccoli cerchi sul retro delle mani bloccate. Ogni volta che un pollice completava una rotazione, lei poteva sentire il leggero raspare dei suoi calli.

"Bè adesso non siamo lontani" tentò di scherzare Kaoru, resistendo testardamente sia a quell'interrogatorio che a quelle carezze che la stavano facendo impazzire. _Ora, come faccio ad uscire da questa situazione?…e soprattutto, voglio uscirne?_ Sentiva il battito frenetico del cuore di lui e il suo respiro accelerato al di sotto delle proprie mani, intrappolate dalle sue lunghe dita e pressate contro il muro dei suoi pettorali.

Nonostante la frustrazione di quella situazione, Kaoru sapeva che lui non le avrebbe potuto mai intenzionalmente fare male. L'unico modo in cui lei avesse potuto ferirsi, era farlo da sola, ed anche in questo modo sapeva benissimo che Kenshin avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per proteggerla dalla sua stessa sbadataggine.

Ed era proprio così che lei si era ritrovata con il cuore spezzato. Aveva riposto tutte le speranze per il suo futuro sulle spalle di Kenshin, senza alcuna indicazione che lui avesse voluto quella responsabilità. Quella sofferenza se l'era auto-inflitta, e ne era consapevole. Non era stata colpa di Kenshin. In quella settimana, lei aveva cercato di dargli quello che le sembrava avesse sempre voluto, rimuovendo tutto il fardello delle sue aspettative.

Allora perché stava facendo tutto questo? Aveva interpretato male le sue reazioni? Forse lui aveva capito perché si sentiva così infelice. Allora la compativa? La rabbia le schiarì la mente e le permise per un momento di pensare a qualcos'altro a parte l'uomo che aveva di fronte. Disperatamente fissò i rami dei pini scompigliati capricciosamente dal vento nel cortile. Stringendo a pugno le mani intrappolate contro il petto di lui, cercò di ridurre il contatto tra di loro. Facendo un grosso respiro per farsi forza Kaoru si umettò le labbra e gli fece la domanda che le stava bruciando nel cervello. "Che cosa vuoi da me?".

Con la coda dell'occhio, notò la lingua di lui scattare ad inumidire quel suo perfetto labbro inferiore. Le ci volle uno sforzo molto più grande di quanto non fosse disposta ad ammettere, ma mantenne lo sguardo puntato sul cortile.

"Voglio la mia lezione privata" le replicò rocamente lui.

Quando questo non ottenne risposta da parte di Kaoru a parte l'approfondirsi delle pieghe sulla sua fronte, continuò con tono più serio.

"Guardami". Allentandole la stretta sul polso sinistro, Kenshin lo sollevò per strofinare il mento sul dorso della mano come un grosso felino.

"No" rispose testardamente Kaoru. Se non l'avesse guardato, avrebbe potuto far finta di sapere cosa stesse succendendo e che avesse avuto tutto sotto controllo.

"Voglio che tu mi guardi" le ordinò lui. "Kaoru", la sua voce suonava bassa ed intima "Ti prego, guardami".

Quel pacato ma profondo bisogno nella sua voce, unito all'assenza di quel formale –dono che lui aveva sempre insistito per attaccare al suo nome, sgretolò le sue resistenze. Timidamente, sollevò il mento fino a che i loro occhi non si incontrarono in una silenziosa fusione. Per una manciata di secondi lei vide nei suoi occhi, oltre tutte le barriere della sua esperienza, della sua forza e del dolore, un giovane ragazzo. Lo sentì protendersi verso di lei, chiamare il suo nome, e come avrebbe potuto non rispondergli?

Le ombre coprirono ancora i segreti dei suoi occhi quando un tuono riecheggiò, facendole realizzare che parte della luce negli occhi dorati di lui era stata dovuta al lampo del fulmine caduto un secondo prima. Senza che se ne accorgesse, un pollice di Kaoru aveva iniziato a muoversi su e giù lungo la mascella di Kenshin. Qualcosa era cambiato, stava cambiando, e lei non aveva idea di cosa potesse significare. Non sapeva perché stava succedendo, né quanto sarebbe durato. Ne era spaventata. Eppure subito dietro la paura crescente, c'era anche una sensazione di effervescente esaltazione.

Il rumore della tempesta cambiò, diventando un distinto brontolio quando le nuvole finalmente rilasciarono la loro pioggia sul suolo assetato sotto di loro. Tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi, Kenshin posò un bacio lungo le venuzze blu della sensibile pelle all'interno del polso, prima di girarle la mano e sfiorare con le labbra le sue nocche. Dopo un momento la lingua scattò fuori per un assaggio della sua pelle.

Trattenendo a stento un gemito, Kaoru affondò le dita della mano destra nella pelle del petto di lui e vacillò in avanti. Mordicchiandole le nocche in risposta, Kenshin continuò fino a che non raggiunse la punta delle dita, e poi ne succhiò uno nella sua bocca. Kaoru sentì qualcosa contarsi all'interno del suo corpo. Questa volta non riuscì ad impedire che un gemito di desiderio le sfuggisse dalle labbra, mentre gli occhi le si chiudevano per quella sensazione.

Rilasciandole il dito ormai umido, gli occhi di Kenshin si chiusero strettamente mentre lui gemeva contro la sua mano. "Si, ancora. Insegnamene un altro, Shihandai". Quando aprì gli occhi, Kaoru potè leggervi il loro messaggio forte e chiaro. Poteva anche essere innocente nel campo delle relazioni amorose, ma ogni donna visceralmente riconosce quell'espressione di desiderio e possesso negli occhi di un uomo.

Non le aveva ancora toccato nient'altro che le mani, eppure lei si sentiva già sul punto di sciogliersi sul pavimento. Chinando la testa in avanti, Kaorù sentì una fitta acuta.

"Aspetta" riuscì ad ansimare "Ferma, aspetta un attimo"

Con il corpo che gli si irrigidiva, un muro calò negli occhi di Kenshin. Chiusi, enigmatici e misteriosi, lei non riuscì più a leggerli. Guardandola attraverso le lunghe ciglia, lui le posò un bacio bruciante al centro del palmo della mano. Poi le lasciò le mani e fece un passo indietro.

Kaoru chiuse la mano che lui aveva baciato e se la pressò contro il cuore in subbuglio. A quel suo movimento lui vacillò in avanti, come per stringerla ancora. "Aspetta" ripetè Kaoru, mettendo una mano in avanti. "E' solo che…ho bisogno…non…" ansimò, cercando inutilmente di comporre i suoi pensieri in una frase coerente. Non sapeva perché Kenshin non le avesse mai mostrato prima questo lato di se stesso a parte le poche occhiate lanciate di nascosto, ma ora aveva capito una cosa. Se non l'avesse compreso dalle sue parole o dalle sue azioni, il desiderio a mala pena trattenuto evidente nel suo corpo teso era abbastanza da farle capire la verità. _Mi trova davvero attraente_. Adesso le sembrava ovvio, ma per un intero anno si era domandata se fosse così.

Evitando di guardarla in viso per concentrarsi sulla brocca vicino ai suoi piedi, Kenshin strinse i pugni fino a che le nocche non gli diventarono bianche. Le sembrò averlo sentito mormorare "Avanti, non è così difficile tirarsi indietro ancora una volta" ma questo non aveva senso. Passandosi delle dita tese nei capelli, lui le disse seccamente "Hai un minuto per rivestirti. Poi dobbiamo parlare". Girandosi, le voltò le spalle. Per quanto Kaoru avesse voglia di ammirare il modo in cui le sue ampie spalle gli scemavano nella vita affusolata, aveva cose più importanti da fare.

Esasperata, Kaoru usò una mano finalmente libera per districare una ciocca di capelli che si era dolorosamente impigliata in una fessura del legno della parete.

Facendo un passo avanti, gli afferrò una spalla e lo voltò verso di lei. Non appena apparve il suo viso sorpreso, lei piazzò l'altra mano sul suo bicipite e portò i loro corpi a stretto contatto, fondendo la pelle nuda delle loro braccia, stomaco e petto. Alzò la mano sulla spalla per affondarla nei capelli della nuca di lui e abbassargli il viso verso il suo con una ferma determinazione.

"La nostra lezione non è ancora finita" affermò contro le sue labbra, un secondo prima di chiudere quell'ultima brevissima distanza tra loro e catturargli fermamente le labbra con le proprie.

_continua…_

**AN: **La bravissima S.J. Kidd mi ha iscritto ad una gara di fanfiction indetta da _Female Hitokiri Battousai_. Vorrei parteciparvi ma non sono certa di quale categoria scegliere. Ne posso usare solo due. Penso che quelle più adatte siano : Romance, Humor, Lemon/Lime, Character POV (che riguarda specifici personaggi di Rk), Most Eloquent, and Best Couple. Quale vi sembra che sia meglio per la mia storia?

Altra cosa è che mi sento ancora troppo a disagio per scrivere un lemon. Probabilmente non lo farò, quindi la storia non andrà più avanti di così, a meno che l'appuntamento al buio di questo weekend non prenda una piega completamente inaspettata e che debba scrivere qualcosa di piccante per impedirmi di saltargli addosso. Wow, in quel caso spero davvero di dover scrivere questo lemon, lol. Conoscendo la mia fortuna, tuttavia, non avverrà niente del genere quindi mi dispiace ragazzi, ma la storia resterà soltanto lime.

_**Dizionario :**_

Hakama – una spece di gonna-pantalone indossata da alcuni praticanti di jujitsu, e che erano comunemente indossati dagli uomini nell'era Meiji. (In precendenza erano indossati solo dalla casta dei samurai). Ha degli spacchi che vanno dalla vita fino a metà coscia. Kaoru li indossa al posto del kimono per allenarsi, e Kenshin e Yahiko li portano sempre. (Un ringraziamento a Kathryn Angelle per il chiarimento).

Dake- Solo, soltanto.

Sakura- Fiori di ciliegio, hanno un colore rosa chiarissimo.

Shihandai- Primo Assistente del Maestro, il titolo di Kaoru

Shoji : porte scorrevoli di legno tipiche delle abitazioni tradizionali giapponesi.

Bokken: spada di legno usata per il kendo.

Bakumatsu- la rivoluzione in cui combattè Kenshin per spodestare il governo Bakufu dello Shogun ed iniziare l'era Meiji.

Kata- una serie di mosse standardizzate che costituiscono un'arte marziale.

Gi : casacca indossata dagli uomini sopra gli _hakama_ (pantaloni).

Tabi : tradizionali clazini con la cucitura al centro per poterli indossare con i sandali infradito.

Sakabatou- la spada a lama invertita di Kenshin.

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu- la tecnica di spada usata da Kenshin.

Kamiya Kasshin Ryu- Il nome della scuola di scherma e dello stile di Kendo di Kaoru.

Hitokiri- assassino.

10


End file.
